


Зима в янтаре

by evenover



Category: Fringe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Саммари от артера</b>: после пожара и гибели Мэри Сэма похищают. Его воспитали и научили управлять своими способностями люди, для которых зло и сверхъестественное — не синонимы.<br/><b>Саммари от автора</b>: терапия горя по-винчестеровски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима в янтаре

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на СПН-ББ-Реверс-2012 по арт заявке Imaridin.  
>  **Предупреждения** : псевдо-инцест (Сэм и Дин не братья), упоминание инцеста, многократное упоминание смертей канонических и оригинальных персонажей. Кроссовер с сериалом «Грань» (Fringe), по мотивам серии 4.02 («Ночь в октябре»). Всё действие фика происходит в альтернативной («янтарной») вселенной сериала «Грань». Все персонажи из альтернативной вселенной выделены курсивом кроме Сэма, которого я придумала сама. Для чтения знание канона «Грани» необязательно, необходимая информация содержится в фике. ООС Дина и его кольца. И не АУ (это ворнинг!).

[ ](http://radikal.ru/F/s019.radikal.ru/i626/1203/d8/71f4c59b2596.jpg)

Это мой декабрь,  
Это мои заснеженные мечты.  
Это я притворяюсь,  
Что мне больше ничего не нужно.  
И я отрекаюсь от всего,  
Только бы мне было, куда идти.  
Отрекаюсь от всего,  
Чтобы был человек, к которому можно прийти.  
Linkin Park, My December

Дин по привычке встал рано и только в ванной, глядя на себя в зеркало, вспомнил, что взял отпуск на три дня. Толстый Сэл, бригадир, был страшно недоволен, когда он пришел на работу после дня благодарения, разя перегаром и табаком. Выгнал бы совсем, да вряд ли найдет среди местных такого же опытного водителя, чтобы разбирался во всех марках этих долбанных погрузчиков. А тут еще сроки поджимают, застройщик давит. Дин старался пить реже, но тут вдруг накатило. Хорошо, что ноябрь кончается, не любил он этот месяц никогда. К обычной рутине – дом – работа – дом – пиво – телевизор – секс – виски – сон до будильника – ноябрь добавил слишком много горечи и тяжелых воспоминаний.  
Сквозь журчание воды Дину было слышно, как Лиза что-то жарит на плите и спорит с Беном, который вечно опаздывает в школу. Он нашарил в шкафчике пачку сигарет и подошел к приоткрытому окну. Щелкнул зажигалкой, но на полпути к сигарете рука замерла, и Дин со смутной тревогой уставился на подоконник. Некогда привычная мысль с трудом поворачивалась в еще не очнувшемся ото сна мозгу. Он развернулся и крикнул хрипло:  
– Лиза!  
Выбросив сигарету в унитаз, Дин вышел из ванной.  
– Что? – спросила Лиза, укладывая бутерброды Бена в пластиковый контейнер.  
– Там, в ванной, – махнул рукой Дин. – Дорожка из соли под окном почти стерта. Ты?  
Бен закатил глаза и, схватив контейнер, выбежал из дома. Глаза Лизы стали грустными, как у побитого пуделя.  
– Ты опять за свое? Конечно, нет. Я не трогала, – и, предупреждая следующий вопрос Дина, добавила: – Нет, Бен тоже не трогал.  
Дин нахмурился и сел за стол. Лиза помыла руки, потом сняла фартук, аккуратно повесив его на спинку стула, и вышла.  
– Ты не будешь завтракать?  
– Нет, – ответ донесся до Дина из прихожей. – Я уже опаздываю.  
Дин молча потыкал жесткий бекон, растекшийся по тарелке желток, отложил вилку и уткнулся лбом в сжатые кулаки. Он не знал, чем займется сегодня. Завтра они собирались с Беном на хоккей, но вот сегодня… Отсутствие работы выбивало из равновесия, которого он с трудом добивался целых полгода.  
Затрещал телефон.  
– Дин, это тебя, с работы.  
Он вскочил со стула, и мелькнула шальная мысль, что Сэл забыл, что дал ему отпуск, и сегодняшний день не будет просран зря.  
– Я слушаю, – сказал Дин, приняв из рук Лизы трубку. Потом он почувствовал на небритой щеке легкий поцелуй, но не успел улыбнуться в ответ, потому что в трубке засипел голос одышливого Сэла.  
– Дин, давай срочно дуй в контору…  
– А как же мой отпуск, чувак?  
– К черту отпуск, приехали из головного офиса, проверяющие.  
– А причем тут я? – от неожиданного поворота событий Дин окончательно проснулся.  
– Не могу сказать, приезжай немедленно.  
– Сейчас, только побреюсь.  
– Ладно, брейся, красавчик. Но быстро!  
Дин положил трубку и задумался, зачем он понадобился высокому начальству, но ни одной причины представить не мог. Собирался он быстро, движения, отработанные годами, были точны и лаконичны. Офис был недалеко, и он решил прогуляться пешком. Занятый своими мыслями, он не заметил, как вслед за ним медленно тронулась черная машина с тонированными стеклами, стоявшая у соседнего дома.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Войдя в офис, Дин поздоровался, но кроме Сэла и секретарши босса в приемной никого не было. Бригадир кивнул, похлопал его по плечу и открыл дверь в переговорную. Как будто боясь, что Дин передумает, он мягко втолкнул его внутрь и закрыл за спиной дверь.  
У окна стояла стройная женщина с длинным хвостом светлых волос. Когда она обернулась, внимательно оглядев Дина, ее красивое лицо осталось серьезным.  
– Здравствуйте, Винчестер, – сказала она строгим тоном, указав ему на одно из свободных кресел. – Присаживайтесь.  
– Здравствуйте. – Дин сел и положил руки на стол. – Вы инспектор по технике безопасности?  
Она села и достала удостоверение.  
– Нет, не по технике безопасности. Агент Данэм, специальное подразделение ФБР.  
Дин мгновенно напрягся. Надо отдать должное, собеседница тут же почувствовала это, как будто у нее был нюх на неловкие моменты.  
– Не бойтесь, я знаю о ваших сложных отношениях с ФБР в прошлом, но я не имею отношения к этим службам. – Она раскрыла тонкую папку и перелистнула несколько страниц. – Подразделение Грань, в котором я работаю, ведет совсем другие расследования, и с остальными подразделениями ФБР мы никак не пересекаемся. – Заметив, что Дин заинтересовался содержимым папки, она тут же как будто невзначай закрыла ее и приняла ту же позу, что и Дин, положив руки на стол.  
– Да? И в связи с чем мной заинтересовалось таинственное подразделение Грань? – усмехнулся Дин. Его немного попустило, потому что конвоя в коридоре он не заметил, и выбраться из офиса представлялось ему более простой задачей, чем из здания полиции или тюрьмы.  
– Пока мы ехали сюда из нашей штаб-квартиры в Бостоне, я думала над тем, что я могу или имею право рассказать вам о предстоящем деле. Выходило, что вам можно рассказать многое. Вы же знакомы со сверхъестественными явлениями не понаслышке?  
– Вроде как знаком, – удивленно подтвердил Дин.  
– Хорошо. Скорее всего сейчас вам предстоит познакомиться со сверхъестественными явлениями немного другой природы. Уверена, это будет новый опыт.  
– Вы что, вербуете меня?  
– В некотором роде. Мы хотим, чтобы вы помогли нашим коллегам из такого же подразделения в одном важном для них деле.  
– Вы уверены, что я соглашусь? А как же моя работа? А семья?  
– Они уверены, что это не займет у вас много времени. Неделю, максимум две. – Заметив, что Дин открыл рот, уже готовый выразить протест, она быстро добавила: – С вашим работодателем уже обо всем договорились, вы получите отпуск на две недели с сохранением среднего заработка.  
Дин присвистнул.  
– Вы ничем не рискуете. Если у вас ничего не получится, вас тут же отправят обратно.  
– А это далеко?  
– Сначала в Нью-Йорк…  
– Я не полечу на самолете! – перебил ее Дин.  
– У вас нет выбора, на машине до Нью-Йорка слишком далеко, а времени мало. Нам не сразу удалось вас найти, часть времени мы уже потеряли.  
Дин стиснул кулаки. Он в любом случае уже решил, что сбежит по дороге.  
– А после Нью-Йорка куда вы меня отправите?  
– Я сейчас расскажу вам кое-что, что может вызвать у вас удивление и даже, может быть, шок. Но постарайтесь поверить в это сразу…  
– Ну давайте уже, что там у вас…  
– Хорошо. Даю, – улыбнувшись, ответила агент Данэм. – Параллельно с нашей существует еще одна вселенная, в которой очень многое похоже, там есть те же города и здания, там живут те же люди, у которых такие же имена и почти такие же судьбы. – Рассказывая, она внимательно следила за Дином, но тот слушал молча, не перебивая, и не выглядел удивленным. – Последнее обстоятельство очень важно – при всей схожести биографий, у людей в другой вселенной тем не менее другая жизнь.  
– Там тоже есть агент Данэм?  
– Есть.  
Дину показалось, что ответ девушки был довольно резким.  
– О, тогда и Дин Винчестер там должен быть? Интересно, что он за чувак.  
– В общем, мы подошли к главному. Однажды мы уже помогли нашим коллегам из подразделения Грань в той вселенной. У них был маньяк, а его двойник из нашей вселенной оказался профессором криминалистики, который сумел вычислить этого маньяка. По соображениям безопасности мы не рассказали профессору о том, что его отправят в другую вселенную, из-за этого потом возникли сложности. Вам же я открываю все карты.  
– Я тоже буду ловить маньяка? Или это призрак, перевертыш, демон?  
– Нет. Вам не придется никого ловить. Вам вообще ничего не придется делать, просто пообщаться с одним человеком.  
– С кем? – недоверчиво спросил Дин.  
– С Сэмом Винчестером. Да, это альтернативная копия вашего брата.  
– А почему не с Дином?  
Данэм нахмурилась.  
– Дин недавно погиб на глазах у брата. Из-за этого у Сэма Винчестера развилось посттравматическое расстройство или что-то подобное, он отказывается от контактов со всеми, не выходит из дома, очень подавлен и угнетен. Я не знаю подробностей, вам расскажут об этом там, на месте, но он чем-то очень важен для той вселенной, они хотят вернуть его к нормальной жизни, и чем скорее – тем лучше.  
– Но почему я?  
Данэм заглянула в папку и тихо ответила.  
– Вы недавно потеряли своего брата. Сожалею об этом, Дин, но вы хорошо справляетесь, хочу выразить вам свое восхищение.  
– Да откуда вы знаете, как я справляюсь? – выпалил Дин, стиснув кулаки.  
– Мы навели справки, наблюдали за вами…  
– Следили? – хмуро спросил Дин.  
– Это наша работа, простите. Но я уверена, что вам будет, что сказать тому, кто недавно потерял последнего родного человека. Если он не поверит вам, то вряд ли кто-то еще сможет помочь.  
Дин молча разглядывал свои пальцы. Быть нянькой Сэму ему приходилось с ранних лет, но вот залечивать психологические травмы? Вести разговоры о снах, комплексах и страхах на кушетке? Они просто над ним смеются!  
– Нет, – ответил он твердым голосом.  
Данэм вздохнула и рассеянно провела рукой по папке, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
– Я не могу вас заставить, у меня нет таких полномочий, – она медленно подбирала слова. – Я даже не обязана помогать им, из той вселенной. Но… вы же много раз выручали людей, попавших в беду? Здесь речь только об этом. Есть человек, которому вы, Дин Винчестер, и только вы можете помочь.  
Дин посмотрел на нее, но не стал возражать. Восприняв это как хороший знак, Данэм продолжила:  
– Он не ваш брат, он совсем чужой человек из чужого мира, но… знаете, как ни странно, он может оказаться очень близким…  
– Понимаете, вот именно сейчас я взял отпуск, чтобы немного отдохнуть и пообщаться побольше со своей девушкой и … ее сыном. Я завтра собираюсь с ним на хоккей.  
– Он может пойти с матерью.  
Дин закатил глаза.  
– Ну, если бы у меня был сын, то я пошла бы с ним на хоккей, – ответила Данэм и встала.  
– О, даже не сомневаюсь, – хищно усмехнулся Дин.  
– Надеюсь, мы договорились? Неделя-две и вы вернетесь к семье. Обещаю.  
Дин тоже встал, но пока он не был готов согласиться. Он полгода не охотился, нашел работу, ни с кем из охотников даже не общался, если не считать Бобби, да и того он видел последний раз больше месяца назад.  
– Я вышел из дома безо всего… мне нужно вернуться…  
– Вы сможете перекусить по дороге, всем необходимым на две недели вас обеспечат мои коллеги оттуда, – она подошла к двери, и Дин, повинуясь ее спокойной уверенности, встал и пошел следом.  
Они вышли на улицу и направились к темному джипу с тонированными стеклами. Смазливый парень в очках открыл перед Дином дверь пассажирского сиденья сзади и стеснительно улыбнулся. Дин вздохнул и сел в машину.  
Всю дорогу он пытался понять, что происходит и чего ему ожидать. Он всегда был слаб по части предчувствий, это был конек Сэма, поэтому решил действовать по обстоятельствам.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Аэропорт Чикаго гудел, как растревоженное гнездо гулей. До рейса на Нью-Йорк оставалось около часа. Дин сказал, что ему нужно в туалет и скрылся за дверью. Он не надеялся, что в туалете будет запасной выход, но хотел проверить наличие окна. Окно было, но так высоко и забранное такой мелкой решеткой, что сбежать через него было невозможно.  
Спустя пять минут он и агент Данэм сидели за столиком Старбакса. Тот парень в очках, который вел машину до аэропорта, не пошел с ними, и Дин забыл про него. Он сел у прохода вполоборота к двери служебного помещения, куда время от времени отлучались баристы. Дин подумал, что где-то там должен быть выход, через который он сможет сбежать. Лестница на склад или проход в помещения только для персонала аэропорта. Неважно, но что-то такое должно быть. Дин Винчестер никогда не сдавался. Тем более блондинкам.  
Когда ему показалось, что она слишком углубилась в свой планшет, по-видимому, проверяя электронную почту, он вскочил и бросился к двери. Но, попав в коридор, наткнулся на того самого парня. Дин отпихнул его и попытался убежать. Но тот был щуплым только на вид и цепко схватил его за плечо, не давая вырваться. Пока Дин приноравливался, чтобы сделать парню подножку, подоспела Данэм.  
– Молодец, Ли. Дин, напрасно вы всё усложняете. Бежать вам незачем. Лучшего отпуска у вас всё равно не будет.  
Дин вздохнул и перестал вырываться.  
– Ли, отпусти. Очень надеюсь, что вы больше не будете убегать. Пойдемте, объявили посадку.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Они летели с пересадкой в Филадельфии, но Дин перестал дергаться. Выражаясь по-умному, ему потребовалось много ресурсов, чтобы пережить один полет и настроиться на следующий. Да и не дурак был Дин Винчестер. Слова агента Данэм, которая через пятнадцать минут полета уже была "просто Оливией" об отпуске, какого у него больше никогда не будет, крепко засели в голове. А ведь и правда! Ну чем он рискует? Каким бы скучным задротом не оказался Сэмми из чужой вселенной, это же не встреча с призраком или перевертышем в конце концов. Хотя… нет, о призраках лучше не думать.  
Дина заинтересовал рассказ Оливии о брешах в ткани мироздания, с которыми боролось подразделение Грань в альтернативной вселенной. Это был новый вид паранормального, мимо такого грех было бы пройти. Потом будет что обсудить с Бобби… вот старик удивится, в его книгах наверняка про это не написано.  
Самолет приземлился в Ла Гуардия в полпятого вечера, поэтому они попали в пробку на Бруклин Квинс. Дин никогда не был в Нью-Йорке, но понял, что это надолго. Судя по тому, как нервно переговаривалась по мобильному телефону Оливия, их ждали с большим нетерпением.  
Дин немного удивился, что место перехода в другую вселенную находится на острове Свободы, но виду не подал. Раз у него отпуск, то лишняя экскурсия точно не помешает. Он предполагал, что его передадут представителям другой вселенной сразу, но он ошибся – Оливия и Ли, она серьезная, как серебряная паркеровская ручка в футляре, он – улыбающийся за двоих, сопровождали его везде, даже в дезинфекционной камере.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Встреча с двойниками прошла мирно, дамы о чем-то мило пощебетали, симпатяги-Ли похлопали друг друга на плечу и обменялись шуточками, на вкус Дина слишком пресными. Оливия передала _Оливии_ папку и обратилась к Дину:  
– Если вам что-то понадобится от нас, то в любой момент вы сможете попросить связаться со мной или передать просьбу…  
– Да, конечно, – перебила ее _Оливия_ , – рядом всегда будет дежурить офицер Грани. Всё будет под контролем. Не стоит волноваться. – Последнюю фразу она произнесла в адрес Оливии. Та чуть слышно вздохнула, сделала шаг в сторону Дина и протянула руку для прощания. Дин задержал ее ладонь в своих руках, кивнул и подмигнул. Оливия удивленно распахнула глаза. Дин хотел добавить пару слов на прощание, но не нашелся, что сказать. Его уже захватило тревожное предвкушение будущего.  
Когда они вышли в коридор, Дин оказался посередине между _Оливией_ и _Ли_ , отчего чувствовал себя почти арестованным. Чтобы немного снять это ощущение, Дин поинтересовался:  
– Надеюсь, до нужного места, куда вы там меня должны доставить, мы сможем добраться на машине, не на самолете?  
– На дирижабле, – ответил _Ли_ будничным тоном.  
– На чем, простите? – крякнул Дин.  
– Вон на том дирижабле, – показала в окно _Оливия_ , где как раз огромное раздутое чудовище, слегка подрагивая парусиновыми боками, опускалось на лужайку.  
– О, нет, – слабо простонал Дин, стараясь не показывать глубину своего отчаяния. Он уже потратил всё своё мужество на два рейса из Чикаго в Нью-Йорк. Сколько можно, в конце концов? Он же не Супермен. – Может, лучше вертолет?  
– Вертолет? Не слышал про такое, но дирижабль – это очень комфортабельный вид транспорта, – с жаром стал убеждать его _Ли_. – Никакой тряски, никаких заторов, как в автомобиле, никаких выхлопных газов.  
Они уже подходили к летательному аппарату, который завис так низко, чтобы пассажиры могли без труда зайти в привязанную под пузом дирижабля гондолу. Внутри было что-то вроде кабины с водителем и застекленный пассажирский отсек. Дин подождал, когда в дверь зайдет _Ли_ , и только потом переступил порог сам. Гондола почти не шелохнулась. Следом прыгнула _Оливия_ и махнула рукой водителю, который тут же стал крутить какую-то лопасть с тремя лепестками, заменявшую, по всей видимости, руль.  
Они расселись на скамейках, расположенных вдоль невысоких стен, Дину хорошо было видно всё на три стороны сквозь огромные окна.  
Спустя пару минут _Оливия_ деликатно кашлянула.  
– Понимаю, что это очень увлекательно – разглядывать Нью-Йорк сверху, но мы будем на месте минут через десять. Я хочу объяснить суть проблемы и поговорить о деталях, на которые стоит обратить внимание.  
– Да-да, я слушаю, – пробормотал Дин, не отрывая взгляда от закатных отблесков на стеклах Башен-близнецов.  
– Сэм Винчестер родился второго мая тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят третьего года…  
– Я знаю, – сказал Дин.  
– Окей. Второго ноября того же года случился пожар, в результате которого погибла его мать…  
– Это тоже не новость, – вставил Дин, любуясь Бруклинским мостом.  
– Допустим. Но в тот же день Сэм Винчестер пропал. Полиция подозревала, что его убил отец, Джон Винчестер…  
Дин оторвался от вида за окном и удивленно уставился на _Данэм_.  
– Да, пожар был очень похож на поджог, психическое состояние Джона Винчестера вызывало тогда серьезные опасения, и хотя он утверждал, что Сэма украли, у полиции не было никаких доказательств в пользу этой версии. Никто не видел похитителей.  
– А Дин?  
– Как раз Дин видел, но кто поверит четырехлетнему мальчику в состоянии шока?  
– Я бы поверил, – пожал плечами Дин. – Дети часто видят то, чего не замечают взрослые.

[ ](http://radikal.ru/F/s44.radikal.ru/i103/1203/0c/9e614590b983.jpg)

_Оливия_ пожала плечами.  
– К сожалению, мы не можем исправить прошлое и чужие ошибки. После того, как Сэм пропал, Джон Винчестер уехал из Лоуренса и на много лет исчез из поля зрения полиции. Как оказалось потом, он стал искать Сэма, бросил на это все свои силы и знания. И что еще ужаснее – растил старшего сына как фанатика, чья жизнь посвящена одной-единственной цели. Он с детства тренировал его, учил, как выслеживать, драться, стрелять, метать ножи. И однажды, когда Сэму исполнилось пятнадцать, они нашли семью, которая его воспитывала. Джон Винчестер убил приемную мать Сэма и ее старшего сына. Когда приехала полиция, началась перестрелка, в которой погибли двое полицейских и был убит Джон Винчестер. Дину удалось скрыться. Сэмом заинтересовалась не только социальная служба, но и наше ведомство, он проявлял некоторые паранормальные способности…  
– Какие? – уже с неподдельным интересом спросил Дин.  
– Предвидение, легкая форма телекинеза, пирокинез, эмпатия… Ничего явно опасного, ну, разве что спонтанный пирокинез, но их сочетание плюс необычные обстоятельства жизни стали вескими основаниями для того, чтобы его взяло под патронат подразделение Грань. Сначала его отправили в специальную школу, потому что из-за кочевого образа жизни семьи он не закончил полностью ни одного класса, потом в Стэнфорд.  
– Кочевого образа жизни?  
– Сэм наверняка всё сам расскажет, а мы уже снижаемся, осталось несколько важных фактов. Дин Винчестер выследил его в Стэнфорде. Случился еще один пожар, в котором погибла девушка Сэма, Джессика Мур. Но Дин опять улизнул. После этого Сэма охраняли уже круглосуточно, через какое-то время его из Стэнфорда перевели в Массачусетский Технологический Институт. Поближе к нашей штаб-квартире. Но Дину удалось проникнуть и туда. Он потратил несколько лет, но смог добраться до Сэма. Это был безжалостный, фанатичный, беспредельно жестокий человек, который ради своей цели готов был идти по трупам. Он убивал так легко, как ты чистишь зубы. Можешь себе представить такого Дина?  
– О, да, могу. Я видел такого, – ответил он.  
– Где?  
– Неважно, где, а что было дальше?  
Нью-Йорк остался позади. Дирижабль медленно снижался. За окнами мелькали чистенькие домики, рощицы, поля для гольфа. Дина явно не собирались держать в каком-то секретном научном бункере. Спустя минуту гондола мягко коснулась земли посреди большого луга, поросшего несмотря на позднюю осень почти зеленой травой.  
– Дальше был бой, во время которого Дин Винчестер был ликвидирован. Он сопротивлялся, но не пытался бежать. Он пришел к Сэму. Нам не были понятны его намерения, но Сэм пытался добиться прекращения огня, он считал, что Дин хочет с ним поговорить. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что никто не мог рисковать ценным сотрудником, оставляя его наедине с матерым убийцей?  
– Убийцей его сделали вы. Он шел к Сэму всю жизнь, а ему мешали.  
– Ну да. – _Оливия_ с наигранным сожалением развела руками. – Значит, ты поладишь с ним. Сэм тоже считает, что в трагической судьбе Дина виноваты другие и прежде всего он сам. Поэтому он заперся и страдает.  
Она открыла дверь и первая выпрыгнула наружу. Дин последовал за ней, сразу почувствовав вечернюю прохладу, но не стал застёгивать куртку, только засунул сжатые кулаки в карманы.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

– Прежде чем я познакомлю тебя с Сэмом, я, наверное, должна ответить на твои вопросы.  
– Да, ответы на вопросы не помешали бы, – произнес Дин, слегка откашливаясь. _Оливия_ приглашающе улыбнулась. – Для начала скажите, почему я? У меня нет диплома по психологии, я не врач, даже не профессор криминалистики, который тут у вас гостил недавно. Так почему?  
– Нам не нужен психолог и профессор. У нас они, конечно же, есть. Сэм Винчестер плотно общается со светилами психологии с пятнадцати лет. И прекрасно научился обводить их вокруг пальца. Он может сдавать любые тесты и симулировать любые симптомы психических заболеваний. Или не симулировать ничего. Единственное, что он сейчас позволяет нам – это снимать показания с браслета, который измеряет его температуру, пульс и давление. Чтобы знать, что его жизнь не находится в опасности, этого достаточно. Но чтобы как-то улучшить его состояние – увы…  
 _Данэм_ перевела дух и продолжила со вздохом:  
– Сэм... он тяжело перенес смерть Дина, долго не давал забрать тело. Словно не верил, что всё кончено. С его-то способностями к нему просто боялись подойти.  
– И всё-таки? Какой толк от меня? Он может не захотеть даже поговорить со мной.  
– Мы думали об этом. Долго думали и готовы пойти на этот риск. Если он просто откажется с тобой встретиться – это самое простое. Мы скажем спасибо, сводим в ресторан, оставим переночевать в гостинице, на всякий случай, вдруг он передумает. И утром отправим обратно.  
– Неплохой план, мэм, – улыбнулся Дин. – А что будет из менее простых вариантов?  
– Ваша встреча может стать для него шоком. Официально он, конечно, не знает о существовании другой вселенной, но для него не составляет труда каким-то образом получать секретную информацию…  
– Вот как? – удивился Дин.  
– Да, поскольку наша вселенная уже давно испытывает воздействие вашей, и всё население страдает от этого, некоторые особо продвинутые умы могут сами догадаться о причине. Не то чтобы у Сэма был совсем уж высокий айкью… – Она сделала паузу. Дин приподнял брови. – Высокий, но вполне на уровне выпускника хорошего университета. Так вот, что касается Сэма. Вряд ли он думал о том, чтобы встретиться со своим двойником или двойником брата. Хотя кто его знает… У Сэма очень развита интуиция, он мог предусмотреть и такую возможность. Но… несмотря на это встреча может оказаться слишком большим стрессом для него. – Она пошла по лужайке в сторону дома, расположенного на пригорке метрах в ста от того места, где они приземлились. – Не хочу показаться циничной, чересчур циничной, – ухмыльнулась она, – но мы на это и надеемся, мы думаем, что эта встряска скажется на его состоянии в целом положительно.  
– Клин клином? – спросил Дин, стараясь не отставать.  
– Ну, примерно. Банальные методы тут не помогут.  
– Я понял. А кто поможет, если шок будет у меня? – с легкой ехидцей поинтересовался Дин.  
– Вы поможете друг другу. Уверена, что у вас получится, – веско и, как показалось Дину, почти без иронии, заявила _Оливия_.  
Дин понял, что инструктаж закончен, и больше не стал ничего спрашивать.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

К дому они подошли в молчании. _Оливия_ сделала знак, чтобы Дин ждал у тротуара, а сама пошла к машине, припаркованной напротив двери. Через минуту она вернулась и тихо сказала:  
– В доме только что пополнили запасы еды. Тебе привезли одежду, всего остального там и так хватает. Две гостевые спальни полностью готовы, можно выбрать любую.  
– А как он? – так же тихо спросил Дин.  
– Он в гостиной. Там темно, но скорее всего он не спит. Дом находится под круглосуточным видеонаблюдением, так что ничего не бойся, – сказала _Оливия_ и похлопала Дина по плечу. – Максимум, что может быть неприятного – он скажет, чтобы ты убирался к черту, – улыбнулась она. – Ну, к черту не обязательно, но машина будет стоять здесь. Просто выйдешь и скажешь, что задание завершено. Готов, Винчестер?  
– Всегда готов.  
Дин отсалютовал ей правой рукой и направился по короткой дорожке к дому. Ладони предательски вспотели, и он вытер их о полы расстегнутой куртки. Постучал в дверь. Прислушался. Внутри было тихо. Он обернулся. _Данэм_ шла по лужайке обратно к дирижаблю, и ее фигуру почти не было видно в сгустившихся сумерках. Дин взялся за холодную латунную ручку и тихонько толкнул дверь. Она бесшумно отворилась.  
Внутри было не намного темнее, чем снаружи. Зато тепло и чем-то приятно пахло. Дин сделал пару неуверенных шагов, привыкая к темноте. Впереди по курсу он увидел диван – спиной к большому, во всю стену окну, в котором догорали последние мазки заката – а перед ним стояло кресло, в котором кто-то сидел. Этот вихрастый затылок Дин узнал бы и с закрытыми глазами.  
– Дин? Проходи.  
Дин замер.  
– Но… откуда, Сэм?  
– По шагам узнал, – раздался мягкий смешок.

  
[](http://radikal.ru/F/s019.radikal.ru/i604/1203/7f/ce89f7a4fa5d.jpg)

Дин увидел, как Сэм сдвинул в сторону кресло, дотянулся до журнального столика и взял в руку что-то маленькое, это оказался пульт дистанционного управления. Через мгновение зажегся свет – неяркие лампочки вспыхнули россыпью по потолку и у двери, за спиной Дина.  
Дин так и остался стоять на пороге гостиной, не зная, что делать дальше, а из кресла на него внимательно смотрел Сэм. Точно такой же Сэм, как тот, которого он потерял в клетке всего полгода назад, только заросший недельной щетиной и с челочкой. О господи, с челочкой.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

– Привет, – потрясенно произнес Дин.  
– Привет, – почти радостно ответил Сэм. – Тебя надолго ммм… пригласили?  
– На неделю или две. Ну, если ты не выгонишь меня сразу.  
– Уже не выгнал. Значит, живем. – Сэм встал и потянулся, доставая руками почти до потолка. Такой же высокий вымахал, ну надо же, отметил Дин. Сэм подошел на пару шагов ближе. Пара его шагов – это значит, он оказался почти вплотную к Дину. – Давай кое о чем договоримся сразу…  
– О чем?  
– Дом напичкан всякими жучками. Всё пишется, потом анализируется. Даром что ли такой штат экспертов держат?  
– Даже перднуть нельзя? – ухмыльнулся Дин.  
– Не-а, – в широкой улыбке оскалился Сэм. – Тут же датчики сделают спектральный и биохимический анализ. Поэтому, – Сэм сделал театральную паузу и хитро улыбнулся, – все важные разговоры – только в специально отведенных местах. Пока что это зона вокруг этого журнального столика включая кресла и диван. Ну, еще я в своей ванной отключил. Если собираешься дрочить в душе, то предупреди, я у тебя тоже отключу.  
– Тут будет так скучно? Только дрочка перед сном? – спросил Дин, плюхаясь на диван.  
– Посмотрим, – ответил Сэм и тоже сел напротив.  
Дин жадно разглядывал его, даже не пытаясь скрыть любопытство. Вот только он не знал, как продолжить разговор. Эту проблему решил за него желудок, который громко заурчал от голода.  
– Ты хочешь есть? – встрепенулся Сэм.  
– Наверное. Весь день не ел, считай.  
– Сиди, я всё сделаю, – уже на ходу бросил Сэм, направляясь в кухню.  
Гостиную от кухни отделяла решетчатая стенка, увитая растениями, поэтому Дину почти не было видно, что делает Сэм. Зато он прекрасно его слышал. Вот открылась дверца холодильника, потом звякнули бутылки.  
– Пиво будешь?  
– С удовольствием.  
– Отлично. А что ты любишь – мясо или салат? – спросил Сэм, высовывая лохматую голову поверх стенки.  
– Только не салат, господи.  
– Понял. – Голова широко улыбнулась и пропала. Потом звякнула дверца микроволновки. Запах разогреваемого мяса вскоре достиг носа Дина. Нос радостно встрепенулся.  
Сэм принес сначала пиво. Пока Дин открывал бутылки, Сэм притащил две тарелки, полные еды, потом еще раз сходил за столовыми приборами и салфетками. Наконец он сел, с облегчением выдохнув.  
– Давно столько не двигался, – виновато улыбнулся он, вытирая пот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– А можно у тебя спросить?  
– Конечно, всё, что хочешь.  
– Я хотел по поводу твоего состояния спросить, ты как? В норме? Мне сказали, что у тебя посттравматическое что-то…  
– Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.  
– Ага. Точно.  
– Нет, у меня его нет. Тебе, конечно, никто не стал разъяснять, – объяснил Сэм, задумчиво разглядывая салатный лист, – но для лечения посттравматического стрессового расстройства нужна профессиональная помощь. Не обязательно в стационаре, в смысле в психушке, но под наблюдением, с медикаментозной поддержкой, сеансами психотерапии и тэ дэ. Ты ешь, ешь, – обратился он к Дину, видя, что тот старается вникнуть в объяснения. – У меня более легкая стадия. Просто стресс, шок, обострение давних психологических комплексов. Это бывает, горе – такая вещь, как там в книгах пишут, типа оно сбрасывает с тебя наросшую шелуху обыденности и поднимает со дна души всё, что ты хотел спрятать.  
Дин перестал жевать. Горло стянуло липкой болью, не то что проглотить кусок, даже вздохнуть было трудно. В глазах Сэма вспыхнуло понимание.  
– О. Ты тоже потерял? Это был Сэм, да?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Прости. Я понимаю теперь, почему они нашли тебя, а не Сэма. Может, это к лучшему. Вдвоем нам будет проще…  
– Она… – с трудом выговорил Дин, проглатывая застрявший в горле кусок. – Она так и сказала – вы поможете друг другу.  
– _Данэм_? – Дин опять кивнул. – Ну и черт с ней. Сука та еще.  
Дин поднял брови и обвел взглядом комнату.  
– А, жучки? Не беспокойся, – ответил Сэм и запихнул в рот многострадальный лист салата. – Сейчас они видят только картинку. Смотрят и радуются, что мы нормально общаемся.  
Дин в самом деле зверски хотел есть, поэтому больше ничего не спрашивал, а знай себе наворачивал тушеного мяса. Сэм почти ничего не ел, виновато объясняя, что не очень хочет, и что лучше ему сразу не налегать на еду после того, как он неделю почти ничего в рот не брал. Зато он развлекал Дина рассказами о своей работе. И так он просто рассказывал о сложных экспериментах и бурных научных дебатах, что Дин совсем не чувствовал, что ему не хватает собственной эрудиции. Когда они допили последнюю бутылку – точнее, Дин допил четвертую, а Сэм ополовинил лишь одну, но тоже стал зевать и путаться в словах; стало понятно, что пора по койкам. Дин с трудом донёс своё сытое тело до гостевой спальни и рухнул на кровать, только сбросив ботинки. Раздеваться ему пришлось бы уже во сне. Поэтому он просто не стал этим заморачиваться.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Когда утром, приняв душ и переодевшись в чистую одежду, найденную в комнате, Дин пришел на кухню, то встретил там незнакомую мулатку, занятую мытьем плиты. Дин догадался, что дрых очень долго.  
– Добрый день, сэр, – сказала девушка. – Я здесь горничная, сейчас принесу вам завтрак. Хозяин несколько дней не разрешал проводить уборку и готовить, вот я и решила быстро помыть тут всё. Я вас не разбудила?  
– Нет-нет, я и так долго спал. А как вас зовут?  
– Мария. Просто Мария, сэр.  
– Не надо звать меня сэром, Мария. Я Дин. Просто Дин. А где Сэм?  
– Он в кабинете, сэр… Дин, – ответила она, загадочно выкатив глаза.  
– Это плохо?  
– Нет, что вы, с… Дин. Это очень, очень хорошо. Когда хозяин работает, он хорошо себя чувствует. И бывает в хорошем настроении.  
– Ага, я понял. Ну, тогда я готов что-нибудь съесть. Что-нибудь большое, – произнес Дин, делая красноречивые жесты. В ответ Мария, восхищенно сияя глазами, вручила ему поднос с кучей всякой еды.  
Дин сыто развалился на диване, допивая кофе, и смотрел, как за окном, по жухлой траве, усыпанной сморщенными, скованными инеем листьями, прыгала шустрая белка. Мария закончила убираться в кухне, и теперь Дину был слышен мерный гул пылесоса дальше по коридору. При дневном свете дом казался еще более уютным. Обстановка была простая, но качественная. Хозяин дома явно не гнался за модой. На стенах не было ни картин, ни фотографий. На полках не толпились безделушки-«пылесборники», только книги, диски, лекарства. Многовато лекарств. Дин задумался о том, каким был бы дом у его Сэма, если бы ему удалось успешно окончить Стэнфорд и стать адвокатом? Не хватало Дину фантазии. Он привык, что Сэм всегда рядом. И у них один дом на двоих.  
– О чем задумался?  
Дин вздрогнул и повернулся на голос. Сэм стоял у входа в гостиную, взявшись обеими руками за перекладину, которая протянулась под потолком вместо двери. Он попытался подтянуться, но со смехом оставил эту затею.  
– Доброе утро.  
– Доброе утро, Дин. Ты мне не ответил.  
– А ты всегда добиваешься ответов? – мягко улыбнулся Дин.  
– В общем, да. Обычно люди сами мне всё рассказывают, понимаешь? – он плюхнулся в кресло напротив Дина и улыбнулся широко. – Но я не настаиваю… ты мой гость, можешь не отвечать.  
Дин снова перевел взгляд за окно. Белочка пропала.  
– На самом деле, я не то чтобы задумался. Просто разглядывал тут всё и подумал, какой дом мог бы быть у Сэма, моего брата…  
– А у него не было? – Сэм чуть наклонился вперед, всем видом показывая интерес.  
– Нет… Он не доучился в Стэнфорде, и с тех пор мы почти всё время были вместе.  
– Вот как. И вместе росли, до Стэнфорда?  
– Да.  
Сэм откинулся назад, закрыв лицо руками. Повисшее молчание Дин чувствовал чисто физически, как ватную тяжесть, облепившую плечи. Потом ему стало немного не по себе, потому что кружка, которую он поставил на стол, когда допил кофе, стала мелко подпрыгивать и съезжать по скользкой столешнице. Сэм оторвал левую руку от лица и протянул в сторону кружки. Та замерла на краю. Дин автоматически схватил ее и прижал к груди.  
– Не бойся, я контролирую себя.  
Дин не успел отреагировать, потому что послышались шаги.  
– Сэр…  
– Да, Мария, – вежливо произнес Сэм, оборачиваясь к горничной. – Спасибо за уборку. Завтра не приходи, пожалуйста.  
– Но, сэр… а приготовить?..  
– Пожалуйста, – это было сказано вежливо, но так непреклонно, что Мария быстро-быстро закивала, и через пару секунд Дин услышал звук закрывшейся входной двери.  
Сэм поёрзал в кресле, помял пальцы, потом виновато посмотрел на Дина из-под челки.  
– Ты не думай, пожалуйста, что я монстр. – Он сделал паузу и выставил вперед ладони. – Я плохо спал, но лучше, чем до твоего приезда. С утра даже решил немного поработать, хотя бы почту проверить, но… Мне еще не совсем полегчало, если честно. Я не знаю, полегчает ли… но я попробую.  
– Если ты хочешь поговорить – я здесь как раз для этого.  
Сэм внимательно посмотрел на Дина, как будто пытался взвесить его слова, отделить правду от вежливой лжи. Дин выдержал этот взгляд, и Сэм кивнул.  
– Спасибо. Но сначала расскажи про вас.  
Дин рассказывал долго, может, час, а, может, больше. Сэм время от времени прерывал его вопросами, и потом внимательно слушал ответы, свесив на бок лохматую голову. Дин терялся в догадках, какие мысли рождаются в этой голове под его рассказы. Когда у Дина совсем пересохло горло, Сэм, спохватившись, принес ему пива. Дин пригубил бутылку, собираясь с силами для продолжения.  
– Ты устал, – сказал Сэм, и это было не похоже на вопрос.  
Дин повёл плечами, размял руки, что-то хрустнуло в районе шеи и потянуло в спине, зажатой от долгого сидения. Дин встал и ответил:  
– Ну да, есть немного. Сейчас схожу кое-куда и разомнусь.  
Когда он вернулся из туалета, Сэм стоял посреди комнаты и сосредоточенно щелкал пультом. Потом ответил на незаданный вопрос:  
– Меняю настройки видеокамеры. Пусть им теперь идет другая картинка, надоели соглядатаи чертовы.  
Дин не нашелся, что ответить.  
– Повернись, – мягко приказал Сэм. Дин вопросительно посмотрел на него. – Повернись, я сделаю тебе массаж плеч. Вот увидишь, сразу пройдет вся забитость мышц, – добавил Сэм, разминая руки. Дину показалось, что кончики его пальцев чуть светятся.  
Массаж действительно оказался чудесным. От рук Сэма исходило мягкое тепло, он словно точно знал, куда нужно надавить, где погладить, чтобы тело стало снова легким и бодрым.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Дин, когда Сэм закончил и вернулся в кресло. – Ты этому специально учился?  
– Практически нет. Это оказался побочный эффект моих попыток контролировать пирокинез и телекинез.  
– Пирокинез? – удивился Дин. – Так вот почему мне казалось, что твои пальцы горят.  
– Ну да, совсем чуть-чуть. Зато не нужно разогревающего крема. И в первый раз я не стал тебе делать массаж на голое тело, с непривычки могут быть странные ощущения.  
– На голое тело? Нет уж, – хохотнул Дин.  
– Неужели ты стесняешься? – теперь уже удивился Сэм. – Ты рассказал мне всю свою жизнь, Дин, теперь уже поздно стесняться. – Дин открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Сэм остановил его жестом. – Да, я понял, что ты рассказал не всё. Но мы можем это исправить, правда же? – и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Что? Что исправить?  
– Ты не рассказал мне про свои отношения с Сэмом. Два парня, одно дело, одна машина, постоянно вместе. Неужели вы…  
– Постой, – тут уже настала очередь Дина останавливать собеседника. – Не уверен, что стоит углубляться в эту тему, чувак.  
– Почему? – Сэм откровенно наслаждался диновой беспомощностью.  
– Потому что я пришел сюда, чтобы помочь тебе разобраться с твоей жизнью, а не забивать эфир своей ерундой…  
– Ты мне помогаешь! Ты мне очень помогаешь, и если ты откажешься, то… – Дин нахмурился и отвернулся к окну.  
Видимо, Сэм понял, что перегнул палку, и решил действовать по-другому.  
– Давай я тебе расскажу, а ты скажешь, так это было или нет.  
Дин пожал плечами и кивнул в знак согласия.  
Сэм помолчал, внимательно рассматривая Дина, потом встряхнул волосами, хлопнул ладонями по коленям и сказал:  
– Нет, так не пойдет. Ты соглашаешься, чтобы не расстраивать меня. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты так делал. Скажи, ты часто в жизни делал то, что хотел?  
– Эээ… Я делал то, что должен. Почему я не мог этого хотеть? – спросил Дин с ощущением, будто играет в русскую рулетку: каждый вопрос Сэма был убийственен в своей точности. Его должна была бы бесить такая назойливость, но Дин не чувствовал злости, скорее азарт и немного горечи от невозможности вернуть то, что когда-то было потеряно.  
– Ты мог, кто ж спорит. Но хотел ли, ответь мне? – снова надавил Сэм.  
– Не хочу отвечать. Этот ответ засчитывается? – Дин встал, показывая, что хочет на этом прекратить допрос.  
Сэм разглядывал его с довольным блеском в глазах.  
– Да. Вот теперь верю.  
Дин не смог скрыть вздоха облегчения, и Сэм рассмеялся.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел, что согласился приехать сюда, Дин, – отсмеявшись, сказал Сэм совсем серьезно. – Я просто дико соскучился по общению. Я присосался к тебе, как вампир, потому что слышать тебя, видеть, прикасаться хотя бы кончиками пальцев… это… это так…  
– Кхм…  
– Я опять увлекся, прости. Окей, давай знаешь, что сделаем? – спросил Сэм.  
– Что?  
– У нас кончилось пиво, мы сходим в магазин, тут есть неподалеку. – Сэм неопределенно махнул рукой. – А по дороге я тебе расскажу про свою семью, как я рос, что со мной было. Тебе же интересно это узнать?  
– Очень.  
– Ну вот. И у тебя будет возможность помучить меня вопросами, – подмигнул Сэм.  
Они вышли из дома и зашагали, время от времени сталкиваясь локтями. Дин обернулся и увидел, как черная машина тронулась вслед. Сэм то ли не обратил внимания, то ли сделал вид, что не заметил.  
– Сначала немного семейной истории. Моя приемная мать, Джоан, была из древнего рода медиумов. В общем, людей со сверхъестественными способностями. В роду хранилось предание, что однажды женщина из этого рода произведет на свет особенного младенца. Не знаю, кто это решил, но Джоан верила, что это будет она и ее сын. Увы, оказалось, что особенного младенца родила ее кузина Мэри, в замужестве Винчестер.  
– То есть, приемная мать была твоей двоюродной теткой? – перебил его Дин.  
– Именно. Когда она поняла это, то решила младенца украсть, потому что считала Мэри дурой, которая предала традиции рода, вышла замуж за какого-то неудачника, чуждого оккультизму и магии. Она считала, что младенцу, то есть мне, в той семье будет плохо, а она создаст все условия, чтобы развивать мои способности.  
– И что, она устроила поджог, чтобы тебя выкрасть? – спросил Дин и посмотрел на Сэма.  
Несколько минут Сэм шел молча.  
– Я не знаю точно, но думаю, что нет, – глуховатым голосом начал он. – Скорее всего она проникла в дом, но наткнулась на Мэри. Что там произошло, нам никогда уже не узнать, но скорее всего это так сильно напугало меня, что случился первый и очень мощный спонтанный пирокинез. Вспыхнуло всё вокруг. Джоан схватила меня, а Мэри погибла в огне.  
Они опять замолчали.  
– Слушай… ну ты же был не виноват в том, что случилось, – наконец смог выговорить Дин.  
– Дин, не надо. Думаешь, мне этого не говорили все эти люди в хороших костюмах, с дежурными улыбками? Они тонны бумаги исписали своими дорогими ручками. Но это был я, и ничто этого факта не отменит, – последние слова Сэм произнес совсем тихо, дрожащим голосом. Дин взял его за локоть, словно опасаясь, что Сэм рассыплется. – И в том, что Джессика погибла, тоже виноват я. Дин проник к нам в дом, в темноте. Мы подрались, и… я… я снова не смог себя контролировать. Джессика тоже погибла из-за меня… Они все… все из-за меня…  
Сэм остановился, будто наткнулся на невидимую стену. Он стискивал и разжимал кулаки, и Дину было видно, как рвано движется кадык и сжимается его челюсть. Дин опять взял Сэма за руку. Он не знал, как помочь, хотел, чтобы Сэм не чувствовал себя сейчас настолько паршиво.  
– Я спокоен. Всё в порядке, Дин. Вот мы и пришли. – Сэм старательно произносил фразы бодрым голосом, но Дин чувствовал, что нечеловеческое напряжение в самом деле постепенно покидает Сэма.  
Зайдя в магазин, они направились к полкам с пивом.  
– Ты какое любишь?  
– Какое? – озадаченно переспросил Дин. – Да… эээ… всё равно, какое.  
– Ну ладно, возьмем вот это темное и еще вот этот портер.  
Дин потянулся, чтобы взять по паре бутылок, но Сэм остановил его руку.  
– Нет, возьмем по ящику каждого.  
– А как тащить?  
– А эти на что? – с усмешкой показал на входную дверь магазинчика Сэм, на пороге которого уже топтались два сотрудника в темно-серой форме.  
Купленное пиво поехало в багажнике, а они опять пошли домой пешком. Стал накрапывать дождь, подул холодный ветер, и Дину захотелось чего-то веселого.  
– Расскажи что-нибудь смешное про детство. Было же у тебя что-то хорошее?  
– Вся жизнь была смешная, если честно, – ответил Сэм. – Сложно вспомнить.  
– А чем занималась Джоан? Где вы жили?  
– Мы жили в трейлере, чтобы часто переезжать с места на место. Джоан вела дела, занималась гаданием, предсказывала судьбу всем желающим за умеренную плату. В каждом новом городе мы устраивали представления. Кристиан, самый старший, показывал силовые номера, Гвен была воздушной гимнасткой. Марк – жонглер. Я зажигал пальцами факелы, а он ими жонглировал, это был самый клевый номер. И еще он был клоун. А я ему помогал.  
– Что? Клоун? Ты шутишь? – переспросил Дин.  
– А что такого? Это был бродячий цирк Кэмпбеллов. Семейный бизнес.  
– Офигеть, – покачал головой Дин. – Никогда бы не подумал.  
– Почему?  
– У моего брата Сэма был страх перед клоунами. Он их дико, до смерти боялся. Он бы никогда даже не вошел добровольно в цирк, не то чтобы там работать…  
– Да нет, цирк – это здорово. Веселье, розыгрыши. Кроме номера с факелами я еще показывал фокусы, чуть-чуть используя телекинез. Менял карты или подкладывал монетки в карманы. Ну… такой пустяковый обман, для удовольствия зрителей.  
Они уже подошли к дому, и Сэм замялся в поисках ключей. Потом чертыхнулся и толкнул дверь.  
– Всё время забываю, что нет смысла закрываться.  
Пиво уже стояло за дверью. Хороший такой сервис, ненавязчивый, отметил про себя Дин. Когда они уселись, взяв по бутылке, Дин поинтересовался:  
– А почему вы постоянно переезжали? Не могли где-то обосноваться? Мы как-то с Сэмом были в городишке, где всякие маги и предсказатели живут, у каждого свой налаженный бизнес, реклама, клиентура постоянная…  
– Не знаю. Теперь я думаю, что Джоан боялась и поэтому всё время убегала, чтобы Джон Винчестер её не нашел. А тогда мы просто переезжали с места на место и было нормально. Я не знал другой жизни.  
Дин сделал большой глоток и заметил, что Сэм не пьет.  
– Почему не пьешь пиво? Не нравится?  
– Я же таблетки принимаю, их нельзя мешать с алкоголем, – виновато объяснил Сэм. – Я, видишь, и так по чуть-чуть прихлебываю.  
– Ну тогда ладно, – Дин еще раз глотнул и продолжил: – А какие у тебя были отношения с другими детьми в семье?  
Сэм задумался, свесив голову набок.  
– Да нормальные. Я самый младший был. Джоан не разрешала меня обижать. Когда номера готовили, то все вместе занимались. А потом они отпрашивались у нее погулять или в кино. Она строгая была. Вообще вбила себе в голову, что в прошлой жизни была Жанной Д’Арк.  
– Ну хорошо, что не Клеопатрой, – улыбнулся Дин.  
– Почему? – Сэма такое предположение явно застало врасплох.  
– Не, я не против, Клеопатра была классная телка. Я фильм смотрел, с Элизабет Тэйлор. Но мать из нее была бы никудышная, поверь. Так что тебе повезло. Жанна Д’Арк явно лучше, – и Дин показал большой палец.  
Сэм с облегчением рассмеялся.  
– Чувак, шути почаще. Мне этого так не хватало.  
– Попробую. А что потом случилось с твоими родственниками?  
Сэм задумался, словно перебирая воспоминания.  
– Мне тогда лет десять было, наверное. Как раз вышел новый фильм «Звездные войны». Гвен и Марк очень хотели пойти, долго отпрашивались у матери, та не хотела отпускать – надо было собирать трейлер в дорогу. И вдруг у меня случилось видение, – Сэм поморщился, потирая лоб ладонью. – Первый раз такое сильное, яркое, я почувствовал, что с Гвен и Марком что-то случится. Просил, чтоб не ходили, но они не послушались, все-таки ушли. Потом во время сеанса произошел прорыв, брешь мощная. Никто не выжил – кто-то, наверное, сразу погиб, остальных залили янтарем, заживо.  
– Людей не спасают, когда это случается? – потрясенно спросил Дин.  
– Когда как. У Грани есть приборы, которые измеряют степень опасности. Если брешь небольшая или растет медленно, то обычно успевают всех эвакуировать. А если всё слишком быстро, то не рискуют, иначе весь город может засосать. Как произошло с Бостоном. Теперь нет такого города. А тогда не только кинотеатр, еще и две соседние улицы замуровали. Мы ходили смотреть, вдруг увидим их там… внутри… но ничего.  
Сэм опустил лицо в ладони и попытался выровнять дыхание. Дин подумал, что похожее испытывал, наверное, его Сэм, когда за ним, Дином, пришли адские псы.  
– Мы уехали из Балтимора, – произнес Сэм тусклым голосом. – Никакого цирка больше не было. Кристиан пошел работать на стройку, он уже взрослый был. Джоан продолжала заниматься предсказаниями, только теперь время от времени стала меня привлекать. У меня видения стали чаще повторяться. И все чаще они были связаны с брешами. Потом, когда Джоан и Кристиан погибли, и меня забрала социальная служба, они заинтересовались этой способностью. Столько лет прошло, и вот теперь я руководитель уникальной лаборатории по прогнозированию брешей. Только единственный прибор, который умеет их прогнозировать, находится тут, – Сэм постучал себя костяшками по голове и улыбнулся.  
– Но ведь землетрясения умеют прогнозировать, есть же приборы…  
– Ага, сейсмографы, но всё равно это крайне неточно. Есть сейсмически опасные зоны, за ними наблюдают десятилетиями, а брешеопасных зон нет, в зоне риска находятся абсолютно все районы. Понимаешь?  
– Вроде да.  
Сэм загадочно взглянул на Дина.  
– Я опять заморочил тебя всякой фигней. Может, съездим в ресторан поужинать?  
– В ресторан? Зачем? – Дин совершенно искренне удивился, вспомнив, какие запасы еды спрятаны в холодильнике.  
– О нет, это не свидание! Чувак, ничего такого не имел в виду, просто подумал, может, тебе хочется сменить обстановку.  
Дин пожал плечами, уже собираясь согласиться, потому что спорить с напором этого Сэма, когда тот попадал в жизнерадостную фазу, было попросту невозможно, но тут Сэм сам отказался от этой идеи. Они поужинали дома, посмотрели легкую комедию по телевизору и разошлись спать по спальням.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Посреди ночи Дин проснулся от того, что что-то мокрое упиралось ему в плечо.  
– Что? Что такое?  
– Дин… Ди-и-ин… прости, я не смог заснуть, – Сэм сидел на полу у его кровати и плакал. – Помоги мне…  
Дин спустился на пол и сел рядом с Сэмом, положив руку ему на плечо. Другой рукой он легко похлопал Сэма по пальцам, которыми тот стиснул свое прижатое к груди колено.  
– Я… я знаю, о чем ты думаешь… что это игра, что я притворяюсь, – со всхлипом сказал Сэм.  
– Что за глупости? Я ничего такого не думаю…  
– Ну… мог бы подумать… я же взрослый, а взрослые должны быть в порядке.  
– Перестань… «мальчики не плачут»… ага, – улыбнулся Дин и ткнулся носом Сэму в ухо. Тот поежился, но не отстранился.  
Они сидели некоторое время молча, Дин водил пальцем по шее Сэма, и тот постепенно успокоился.  
– А можно у тебя спросить? – неуверенно попросил Сэм.  
– Ну, мы же уже договорились, что можно.  
– Это касается отношений с твоим Сэмом, ты не хотел об этом говорить, но… пожалуйста, – в голосе Сэма послышались умоляющие нотки. – Я хочу понять, как это – любить своего брата больше, чем брата?  
– Это… – Дин сделал долгий выдох. – Это как любить самого себя. Ну, в смысле, когда ты не можешь разделить, где ты, а где он. Нет… не знаю… Когда во всем мире больше никого и ничего не важно. Черт… то есть это не значит, что нам было на весь мир наплевать. Наоборот, мы постоянно кого-то спасали и куда-то лезли, но…  
– А как это началось? Как вы признали, что вы любите друг друга?  
– Кхм… признаний в любви не было. Что за хрень, чувак, – рассмеялся Дин. – Хотя нет. Сэм такое любил. Для него это было важно. Поцеловаться, потискаться где-нибудь. Не как девчонка, конечно, но… Не знаю, как я выдерживал всё это.  
– Ну как? Расскажи. – Сэм немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, как будто рассчитывал на долгую историю.  
– Эх, ладно, – Дин махнул рукой. – В то лето Сэму шестнадцать было. Отец уехал. Я устроился на работу, мы жили в старом доме на отшибе. Сэм таскался за мной. Если я не приходил с работы в обед, то он шел туда. Вечером встречал меня, как верный пес на полдороге. Он вис на мне постоянно. Ночью спускал в трусы, потом долго мылся в душе, дрочил постоянно. Такой запах стоял… А потом неожиданно приехал отец…  
– И что? – ахнул Сэм.  
– И взял нас на охоту. – Дин задумался. Почему его не тянуло остановиться? Почему хотелось рассказывать свою личную историю по сути совершенно незнакомому человеку? Незнакомому, да, но при этом неуловимо близкому, с родной мимикой, привычными жестами и даже знакомым запахом? Оливия предупреждала его об этом. Она же говорила про то, что двойника даже самые близкие люди не могут отличить. Дин потёр устало лоб, но продолжил: – Охота была очень тяжелая. Тварь напала на меня, распорола мне весь левый бок. Отец бросился ее догонять, а Сэм стал зажимать мне рану. И целовал меня, в губы, в щеки, в нос, везде, быстро так, часто, шептал что-то… И пока он меня целовал, я не мог отключиться… Знаешь, как парамедики кричат, чтобы пациент не отключался, по щекам бьют… Вот и Сэм… «Скорой помощи» насмотрелся, видать. А после больницы, когда я домой вернулся. Я еще слабый был, так знаешь, что этот молокосос придумал?  
– Что?  
– Он сказал, что так испугался, что я умру, а мы даже ни разу не занимались любовью… Нет, он прямо так и сказал «занимались любовью»! – Дин еле слышно рассмеялся и закрыл глаза ладонью. – Черт. Он оседлал меня, привязал руки к спинке кровати и…  
– Оттрахал тебя, раненого? – с долей непрошенного восхищения спросил Сэм.  
– Оттрахал, но себя. Ей-богу, наверное, только и смотрел порнуху, пока я в больнице валялся. Готовился. Извращенец недоделанный.  
– Неужели ты был тогда недоволен таким сексом?  
– Сексом я всегда доволен, – веско возразил Дин. – Но… я не хотел им пользоваться… Думал, это блажь, от нашей дикой жизни перелетной, от этих охот и страхов, которые нормальному мальчишке и в кошмаре не приснятся, а он… он же с детства во всём этом… с девчонками толком отношения не заведешь… вот и…  
– Ну и что? Ты же такой же точно?  
– Я? Ну что я… а он же маленький… – Дин сделал паузу, чтобы проглотить ком в горле.  
– А отец? Как он к этому относился? – с опаской спросил Сэм.  
– А что отец… Постепенно что-то чувствовал, стал меня одного посылать по разным делам, на охоту брал или меня, или Сэма. Хотя Сэм потихоньку успокоился, уже так явно не кидался на меня, я думал, что пронесет. Но однажды отец приехал с охоты злой, что-то не получилось у него, а мы спим в одной постели… Причем ничего такого не было, просто заснули так…  
– Боже… – Сэм повернул испуганное лицо к Дину.  
– Да нет, ну… не убьет же он нас? Но орал так, что мы чуть не оглохли. После этого он отпустил Сэма в Стэнфорд.  
– Отпустил? А он не отпускал?  
– Не-а. Но тут дошло до него. В результате они оба решили свои проблемы за счет меня – Сэм получил свой гребанный Стэнфорд, а отец получил свое гребанное спокойствие. Конечно, он крикнул ему напоследок «Если уедешь, то не возвращайся», но… Думаю, он в душе сам не хотел возвращения Сэма. Просто должен был настоять на своем.  
– А ты?  
– А что я… я как всегда. Получил то, чего заслуживаю. Сколько я потом цыпочек перетрахал в каждом городишке – не сосчитать. Отец смотрел сквозь пальцы. Понимал, что иначе я просто…  
– Что?  
Дин замолчал. Покачал головой.  
– Не знаю, что. Я же был охотник, в конце концов, а не ебарь малолетних задротов с мечтой о карьере адвоката в голове и зудом в заднице.  
– Но ведь потом всё изменилось… – мягко сказал Сэм.  
– Да… Задрот вырос, и оказалось, что это не блажь… – Дин замолчал, потом вздохнул. – Извини, чувак, я не буду больше об этом говорить. Черт, что-то на меня нашло…  
– Хорошо, – быстро согласился Сэм. – Ложись спать. Только... можно последний вопрос?  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Только последний.  
– Ладно. Просто помоги мне понять, почему Сэм уехал от тебя в Стэнфорд, если... если он тебя так любил?  
Дин долго не отвечал, думал.  
– Он... никогда не говорил мне об этом.  
– Но сам-то ты как думаешь? - не унимался Сэм.  
– Я думаю, что... он хотел так вытащить нас, обоих, из этой жизни. Чтобы потом он мог позаботиться обо мне, а не я о нем. Построить другую жизнь. Но я не знаю, правда это или нет, он бы никогда не признался.  
Сэм задумался.  
– Спасибо. Прости, что замучил разговорами. Можно я тут у тебя посплю на полу? Я не могу сейчас один…  
– Ну зачем на полу? Ложись сюда, – Дин похлопал по кровати. – Тут места много.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Сэм, блеснув в темноте белыми зубами. – Я не буду к тебе приставать, обещаю.  
Дин только хмыкнул в ответ и отвернулся, устроившись на противоположном краю кровати. Сэм какое-то время повозился, пристраивая свои затекшие длинные ноги, но вскоре и он затих.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Утром Дин проснулся один. В комнате было пусто и светло от выпавшего за ночь снега. Дин был уверен, что днем снег растает, и потому сейчас наслаждался безмятежной картиной: присыпанные кустики куманики, растущие у дома, мокрый, в пятнах снега, даже на вид скользкий асфальт дорожки, белое полотно луга, на который, кажется, уже так давно Дин приземлился с дирижаблем. Он прошел по дому – там тоже было тихо и светло. Сэма нигде не было видно. Дин не стал беспокоиться понапрасну, а решил приготовить завтрак.  
Он помешивал деревянной лопаткой омлет, когда услышал за спиной шорох и не успел оглянуться, как его сильно прижали к кухонному столу.  
– Доброе утро, красавчик, – прошелестело над ухом. От Сэма шел жар и пахло потом.  
– Не зли меня, принцесса, – прошипел Дин и попытался вывернуться.  
– А то что будет? – ухмыльнулся Сэм. Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся, и прислонился задом к столу рядом с Дином. – Я решил утром побегать в парке. Там так здорово на улице! Пахнет арбузной жвачкой!  
Дин не ответил, сконцентрировавшись на омлете  
– Скажи, Дин, почему ты так напрягаешься, когда я рядом? Я не нравлюсь тебе? Вызываю неприятные ассоциации? Ты сравниваешь меня со своим братом? – выпалил на одном дыхании Сэм, пытаясь заглянуть Дину в глаза.  
Дин остервенело мешал омлет лопаточкой и молчал.  
– Почему ты не отвечаешь, эй, Дин? – Сэм схватил его за плечи и снова прижался сзади. Дин вздрогнул и уронил лопаточку.  
– Я не сравниваю тебя с моим братом, – медленно, чуть ли не по слогам ответил Дин. – Ты другой. Совсем.  
– Ну, это же неплохо, Дин? Или ты обещал хранить ему верность?  
– Нет, не обещал. Как раз наоборот.  
– Тогда почему ты меня избегаешь? – с просящими нотками в голосе произнес Сэм.  
Дин развернулся и зло посмотрел на Сэма.  
– А что, ты не привык получать отказы? Привык, что все носятся с тобой, как с принцессой, блядь, на горошине и потакают всем твоим капризам? Мой Сэм пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти мир, а что, черт возьми, делаешь ты? Хочешь трахнуть меня от скуки? – выкрикнул Дин и отвернулся, упершись в столешницу сжатыми кулаками.  
Сэм молчал и смотрел на него со смесью боли и изумления.  
– Так вот как ты думаешь обо мне? Ты считаешь, что я специально заманил тебя, чтобы попользоваться? Да? О.  
Выдавив это «О», Сэм сполз на пол и прислонился к стене, опустив голову на грудь. Его пальцы подрагивали. Потом он безмолвно рассмеялся, тряся длинными волосами, которые скрывали его лицо.  
– Прости… я не знал, что с твоей стороны это выглядит… ну как выглядит, – сказал Сэм уже спокойным тоном. – Я… не то чтобы привык, что мои капризы выполняют… Я привык многое получать, да, но я и отдаю много, в общем-то всё, что могу. – Он поднял голову, жадно вглядываясь в профиль Дина. – И я просто думал, что… когда встречаются двое взрослых людей, которые… симпатичны друг другу, и в сексуальном смысле тоже, то им ничто не мешает… познакомиться поближе…

Сэм перевел дыхание и медленно поднялся на ноги.  
– И кроме того… Я не стал бы тебя трахать, если тебе не по вкусу такая идея, я могу быть и сверху, и снизу, как угодно. Как тебе будет хорошо. – Он явно не знал, куда девать руки и, помедлив, спрятал кулаки в карманы спортивных штанов.  
Дин посмотрел на него – сначала на штаны, которые внизу промокли от снега и липли к ногам, потом выше, решившись наконец взглянуть в лицо.  
– Лечебный секс? Секс из благодарности? – сухо спросил Дин.  
– О господи, Дин, – произнес Сэм и, сделав шаг, обхватил Дина за плечи и притянул к себе. – Ну какой ты идиот! Ты что, правда, не понимаешь, как от тебя сносит крышу?  
Дин был не идиот и не мог не чувствовать стояк, которым Сэм прижимался к его бедру. Вдруг раздался звонок телефона. Сэм с сожалением отпустил Дина и полез в карман за мобильником.  
– Слушаю. Да. Так получилось. У нас всё в порядке. Хорошо. Пока.  
Дин невольно залюбовался тем, как коротко и деловито Сэм разобрался со своим собеседником.  
– Это была _Данэм_. Просила восстановить нормальное функционирование системы видеонаблюдения. Я давно подозревал, что она вуайеристка, – подмигнул Сэм.  
– Ты включишь?  
– Почему нет? – бодро ответил Сэм, захлопывая мобильник. – Она ж упорная. Не включу – сама явится. Но у меня есть на сегодня план – давай съездим в Грань, я покажу тебе свою лабораторию, хочешь?  
– Хочу.  
– Ну и отлично.  
– А завтрак?  
Сэм заглянул в многострадальную кастрюлю, театрально закатил глаза и сказал:  
– Заедем по дороге в Старбакс. Но если хочешь – можешь выпить кофе, пока я по-быстрому собираюсь. Мне надо в душ, ну… ненадолго. Потом переодеться. И через… – он сделал паузу, не менее театральную: – через десять минут я буду готов! – встряхнул челкой и убежал в свою спальню.  
Дин ухмыльнулся и включил кофеварку. Никто кроме него не виноват, что он на всё это согласился. И Оливия честно предупреждала про двойников. Только она говорила про обманчивое сходство, а Дин, хоть убей, никакого обмана в этом Сэме не чувствовал. Он просто такой и всё. Не нравится – у крыльца дежурит машина. Кофеварка фыркнула, и Дин воспринял это как сигнал: хватит загоняться, Винчестер.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Дину не нужно было собираться, только куртку одеть, поэтому в ожидании Сэма он вышел на задний двор – Сэм оставил приоткрытой дверь, когда вернулся после утренней пробежки – и достал сигарету. Он сам удивился, найдя в кармане пачку, которую машинально сунул туда в тот день, когда его вызвали на это необычное задание. Дин с наслаждением затянулся. Он никогда не курил так много, как в эти последние месяцы, после того, как… В общем, сигареты казались ему не таким уж саморазрушением, как выпивка. Даже наоборот – давали иллюзию умиротворения. А сейчас Дину очень нужно было успокоиться.  
– Куришь? – раздался удивленный голос Сэма. Дин воровато стряхнул пепел в кадку с каким-то полузасохшим растением и, пожав плечами, снова затянулся. Что тут ответишь? Лучше докурить по-быстрому, пока не прогнали. Сэм подошел ближе, во всю ширь раздвинув стеклянные двери. – Просить не буду, не бойся.  
– Да я не боюсь, – буркнул Дин, не выпуская сигарету изо рта. – Просто хотел по-быстрому, чтобы тебя не травить. Вдруг у тебя аллергия? Или эта… как ее, идиосинкразия, может?  
– Ха-ха. Нету ни того, ни другого, но я не курю. – Сэм с интересом разглядывал его, хотя Дин старался отворачиваться, чтобы дым шел в другую сторону. – Кстати, если захочешь отсюда сбежать… – Дин удивленно поднял брови. – Ну, мало ли… ненадолго развеяться захочешь, если я тебе надоем, то лучше через этот выход. Там, – он махнул рукой за живую изгородь, теперь почти безлистую, которая обрамляла задний двор, – начинается парк, довольно уединенный, разросшийся. Центральный вход к востоку, вон там, – он опять махнул рукой, – а если будешь забирать влево, то выйдешь к боковому выходу, там рядом автобусная станция, можно доехать до Нью-Йорка за полчаса. Или такси взять, будет еще быстрее. Деньги на билет у меня в спальне в комоде можешь взять.  
Дин докурил и щелчком отбросил сигарету. Она упала на гравиевую дорожку, рассыпав искры. Жалкая и чужеродная здесь, в этом ухоженном дворике.  
– А ничего, что я привез сигареты из другого мира и теперь этот окурок останется здесь? Вдруг от этого что-нибудь еще нарушится в ткани мироздания, а? – спросил Дин с прищуром.  
– Хороший вопрос, – серьезно кивнул Сэм. – Скорее всего нет, предмет очень маленький. Но… из-за проникновения материи из вашего мира у нас и начались все проблемы. Поддержание в рабочем состоянии моста, с помощью которого ты переходил сюда, требует колоссальных ресурсов.  
– Тогда зачем?..  
– Нашему миру нужна помощь, поэтому игра стоит свеч, – с задумчивым видом ответил Сэм. – Ладно, поехали. А то мы так целый день проболтаем.  
Дорогу в лабораторию Дин не запомнил. Ему казалось, что они ехали совсем недолго, да и Сэм не закрывал рта, отвечая на вопрос раньше, чем Дин успевал его придумать. Он принялся вспоминать, что говорили про сверхспособности Сэма, и не было ли среди них телепатии. Да хоть бы и была, решил в конце концов Дин. Ему только любопытно было – эти оживленность и перескакивание с темы на тему были обычным состоянием Сэма или вызваны недавним нервным расстройством. Не то чтобы его это беспокоило, просто напоминало его брата в возрасте младшей школы, когда тот с радостью тянулся ко всему удивительному, что в избытке заполняло их тогдашнюю жизнь. В те давние времена, когда страх перед штригами и клоунами был слабее, чем предвкушение нового приключения. Дин вспоминал, как они, сидя на заднем сидении мчащейся в ночи Импалы, на время перечисляли все способы обнаружения полтергейстов или состав кровоостанавливающей мази. Кровь того Сэма еще не была отравлена виной, а душа – горечью всех неудавшихся охот.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

У Сэма Винчестера был большой кабинет почти на самом верхнем этаже, угловой, с двумя стеклянными стенами вместо окон. Этот дом причудливой формы, в котором располагалась штаб-квартира подразделения Грань, выделялся среди обычных офисных коробок. Дин плюхнулся в кресло на колесиках и откинулся на высокую кожаную спинку. Покрутился, словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до карусели. Сэм довольно усмехнулся, на него глядя, и сел на диван, смахнув с него кучу распечаток. Дин саркастично поднял брови:  
– Используешь диван не по назначению?  
– В смысле? – спросил Сэм.  
– Ну для чего нужны диваны в кабинетах? Явно не для раскладывания отчетов…  
– А-а-а… Я иногда ночую здесь, когда много работы. Естественно, один ночую, ты же видишь размеры диванчика… – улыбнулся Сэм. – А ты хорошо смотришься в этом кресле. Тебе бы костюм, галстук…  
Дин нахмурился. Он вспомнил корпорацию Сандовер и побочные эффекты этих воспоминаний.  
– Да был я в костюме и при галстуке… Не моё.  
– Мне тоже кажется, что не твое, – легко согласился Сэм, садясь напротив и раскрывая ноутбук. – Хочешь посмотреть, какие на тебя есть материалы?  
– У тебя есть доступ? – удивился Дин.  
– Нет. Но это не проблема.  
– Да нет, не надо, – сказал Дин. – Я бы не отказался пошарить в архивах ФБР в моем мире, а тут я слишком мало наследил, чтобы это было кому-нибудь интересно, – усмехнулся он.  
– Мне интересно. Но тебе помочь не смогу, так далеко мои оптоволоконные щупальца еще не протянулись, – с улыбкой развел руками Сэм. – О, _Данэм_ прислала сообщение по электронной почте. Сообщает, что ты можешь передать послание на ту сторону, для вашей Оливии Данэм.  
Дин задумался.  
– Пусть узнает, чем закончился матч «Блэкхокс» и «Блюз» первого числа.  
– Это такой шифр, да? Хорошо, – ответил Сэм и застучал по клавишам.  
Дин разглядывал город, стараясь не мешать хозяину кабинета работать, судя по всему, у него накопилось достаточно дел, а в дверь то и дело заглядывали улыбающиеся сотрудники, которые были явно рады долгожданному появлению шефа, и отвлекали вопросами. Спустя несколько минут Сэм прервал уютное молчание:  
– Матч закончился со счетом семь пять в пользу «Блэкхокс». И с твоей семьей всё в порядке. Ты доволен ответом? Что-нибудь еще хочешь спросить?  
– Нет, спасибо, ничего. Только передай привет от меня.  
– Сделано, – и Сэм захлопнул крышку ноутбука. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Дина он добавил: – Я устал. Всё срочное я разрулил, а с рутиной пусть справляются сами. Поехали домой?  
«Дома» Дин выгреб из холодильника все запасы пива. Неоднократные попытки Сэма поговорить с ним он пресекал в довольно грубой форме, заявив, «что если уж в роли психолога тут он, Дин, то лечить себе мозги никому не позволит». Но по правде сказать, он и себе-то не смог бы объяснить, отчего впал в такую черную меланхолию. Местное пиво, будь оно неладно, почему-то не помогало переключить тумблеры в голове, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, и Дин закончил программу полбутылкой виски, отрубившись прямо на диване в гостиной.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Ночью Дин проснулся от страшного сушняка. Он пошарил в темноте среди бутылок, надеясь на остатки пива, но все они были пустыми и покатились во все стороны со стола, звякая и глухо падая на ковер. Не будь ковра, бутылки бы разбились, и Дин непременно бы порезался, путешествуя босиком и иногда на четвереньках в сторону кухни и манящего зеленого глазка холодильника. Надежда спастись от жажды крепла с каждым движением, но внезапно неведомая сила подхватила Дина и потащила в другом направлении. Он пытался отбиваться и даже сумел произнести парочку замысловатых ругательств, которыми разжился от приятелей на стройке, ведь охотники не очень искусны в ругательствах – их слишком часто заменяют экзорцизмы, но ноги его не слушались, да и соображалось плохо. Его втащили на мягкую горизонтальную поверхность, потом умелыми движениями лишили одежды, и в этот момент Дин уже готов был драться как лев, но тут случилось чудо. Неведомая сила приподняла ему голову, и в рот полилась прохладная вкусная вода. Он глотал, захлебываясь, открывая рот и прося еще, больше. Воды было много, и вот наконец Дин напился и только захотел блаженно откинуться навзничь, как неведомая сила снова подхватила его и потащила куда-то.  
– Что? Куда? – в отчаянии хватался Дин за покрывало.  
– Ты сейчас лопнешь, придурок, – ответил смутно знакомый голос.

[ ](http://radikal.ru/F/s61.radikal.ru/i172/1203/25/3c4b4a81297f.jpg)

Еще несколько шагов, сделанных Дином не совсем самостоятельно, и впереди открылась дверь. Дин зажмурил глаза, спасаясь от ослепительного света, но это был еще не конец, потому что его подтащили к унитазу. К счастью, эту часть задания хорошо помнило его тело, и без помощи мозга, зато при помощи рук вполне сносно с ним справилось. Потом Дин оказался в душе. Резь в глазах от яркого света постепенно проходила, и Дин смог разглядеть Сэма, потому что никем другим этот чувак в одних трусах быть никак не мог. К счастью, пытка водой не продлилась долго, и вскоре он снова оказался на ровной поверхности, очень похожей на кровать. Дальнейшее Дин помнил смутно: руки гладили тело, нажимали на какие-то точки на лице, после которых в голове то прояснялось, то наоборот резко затуманивалось, массировали ушные раковины и разминали плечи, по телу то пробегали мурашки, то жар. Дина то выгибало от резкого наслаждения, то размазывало тонким слоем томного, текучего ничто. Ему казалось, что он плывет по бурному морю в чреве гигантской рыбы, или он сам – эта рыба? Ему было о-ху-и-тель-но.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Дин проснулся утром в чужой постели, голый и со смутными, но в целом очень приятными воспоминаниями о прошедшей ночи, но проснулся он, впрочем, совсем не от этого, а от того, что вокруг слышались голоса и шаги сразу нескольких человек. Он вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с тем высоким чернокожим, которого видел мельком в лаборатории, но фамилию не запомнил. Тот стоял в дверях, и за его спиной толкались еще несколько человек, чьи лица тоже не выражали ни капли дружелюбия в адрес Дина. Уж это-то он тут же понял несмотря на полнейшую расслабленность организма.  
Причина суматохи была на левом запястье – тонкий, словно гибкая змейка, плотно прилегающий к коже электронный браслет.  
– Объяснить, почему этот браслет на вас, а Сэм пропал, вы, конечно, не можете? – строго спросил чернокожий, сделав два шага внутрь комнаты.  
Дин еще раз внимательно посмотрел на браслет, потом на собеседника, потом на остальных, потом молча попытался завернуться в скомканную простыню.  
– Я так и понял. – Потом он повернулся к двери и тихо отдал распоряжение, из которого Дин расслышал одно хорошо знакомое ему слово – «допрос».  
Уже знакомый Дину Линкольн принес, с трудом пытаясь скрыть усмешку, одежду и кинул на кресло. Это было на руку Дину. На пару минут его оставили одного, и он, натягивая футболку и потом рубашку, полез другой рукой в комод, где, как сказал Сэм, лежали деньги. Он запихнул несколько банкнот в задний карман джинсов. Но его никто не обыскивал. Судя по обрывкам быстрых диалогов, исчезновение Сэма их сильно обеспокоило.  
В штаб-квартиру Грани Дина везли на машине, пристегнув наручниками к дверце. Он усмехнулся, когда понял, что сидеть с ним рядом на заднем сиденье никто не хочет. Неприятная вышла история, хотя он-то тут причем? Но Дин догадался, что слушать его оправдания им неинтересно. Допрашивать сразу его не стали. Сначала они попытались снять с него браслет, что оказалось делом непростым. Браслет явно не предназначался для многократного использования, и Сэм, избавившись от него и надев на Дина, просто заплавил концы. Пока двое внушительного вида техников распиливали браслет, Дин разглядывал обстановку. Вся команда собралась вокруг стола лейтенанта _Фарнсворт_ («берегись лейтенанта _Фарнсворт_ », – заговорщицки прищуривая смеющиеся глаза, предупреждал его пару дней назад Сэм, – «она лучший аналитик, узнает про тебя всю подноготную, все твои планы будут мгновенно вычислены»).  
Но как только зверски распиленная змейка браслета скользнула на пол, так что Дин даже не успел с ней попрощаться, хмурый _Ли_ крепко взял его за плечо и повёл, не останавливаясь, мимо собравшихся коллег. Дин успел заметить, что _Фарнсворт_ чуть не плачет, низко опуская голову в нахлобученном по самые брови берете. Потом они долго шли по пустому коридору, наконец _Ли_ открыл дверь – это оказалась кладовка – и приковал Дина наручниками к столбу посередине тесного помещения, заставленного по периметру стеллажами с канцелярскими принадлежностями. Шутку про стриптиз _Ли_ явно не оценил и выскочил из комнаты, не забыв затолкать поглубже в карман ключи от наручников.  
Дин осмотрелся, потом сел на пол, обхватив столб ногами. Чтобы облокотиться спиной о стену, ему не хватало длины рук, что было неприятно, но еще терпимо, зато на нижней полке шкафа напротив он увидел приоткрытую коробку с бумагами, сцепленными скрепками. Пыхтя и ерзая задницей по полу, Дин потратил несколько минут, чтобы ногами подтащить к себе несколько листков. Потом уже вытащить скрепку оказалось секундным делом. Наручники открылись не сразу, но Дин столько раз проделывал этот фокус, что тут уж не мог сплоховать.  
Он приоткрыл дверь кладовки, прислушиваясь к звукам. Сначала было тихо, потом с противоположной стороны, чем та, откуда они пришли, послышались быстрые легкие шаги. Дину не было видно, кто идет, а выглядывать из-за двери он не решился. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы шаги принадлежали женщине, потому что предстояло сделать кое-что не очень вежливое. Когда невидимый взгляду человек приблизился к двери на нужное расстояние, Дин с размаху распахнул ее и довольно крякнул, услышав звук удара и затем падения тела на пол. Он втащил бесчувственное тело в кладовку. Это оказался молодой человек в белом халате, невысокого роста, довольно щуплый и с жидкими волосами, забранными сзади в хвост. Стажер или лаборант, подумал Дин, снимая с него белый халат и сдергивая электронный пропуск, пристегнутый к поясу. Халат был, конечно, тесен Дину в плечах, поэтому пришлось снять куртку, свернуть в узел и держать всю дорогу подмышкой.

 

То ли исчезновение Сэма Винчестера пытались сохранить в секрете, то ли все силы подразделения Грань были заняты вычислением его возможного местонахождения, но Дину удалось довольно легко выйти из здания, всего пару раз воспользовавшись украденным пропуском. Незадачливого лаборанта он приковал наручниками, но рот ему не заткнул – не нашел чем, предпочел поторопиться – так что рано или поздно его вопли кто-нибудь услышит и поднимет тревогу. Дину нужно было срочно убраться подальше. Он несколько минут наблюдал за выходом из здания, спрятавшись под лестницей, потом бросил уже ненужный халат, надел свою многострадальную куртку и уверенным пружинящим шагом вышел на свободу.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Оказавшись посреди людной улицы, Дин не стал озираться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, а прошел полквартала, свернул за угол и только после этого поймал такси.  
– Пятая авеню, – бросил он небрежно, назвав единственную из нью-йоркских улиц, которую точно помнил.  
Машина медленно тронулась с места, но таксист продолжал вопросительно смотреть на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Довези до Пятой, а там я скажу, где высадить.  
Водитель удовлетворился ответом, и Дин, выдохнув с облегчением, обернулся назад. Похоже, погони не было. Пока не было.  
На Пятой авеню Дин попросил остановить машину у ресторана, очень пафосного с виду и с замысловатым названием, которое Дин не потрудился прочитать целиком. На самом деле ему нужен был не ресторан, а стоящая на углу дома телефонная будка. Дин сунул мятую двадцатку таксисту и выскочил из машины. Преимущество приличных районов Дин вычислил правильно – телефонные книги были новые, неиспачканные и без вырванных страниц. Первым по счету в разделе «Отели» шла гостиница «Бест Вестерн Бауэри Хэнби» на Гранд-стрит, дом двести тридцать один. Судя по всему, нехилый такой отельчик. Дин посмотрел по карте: он мог бы дойти пешком. Это неблизко, но так будет проще, чем на метро. Кто его знает, как у них тут работает метро, с этими брешами.  
Дин шел по улице, засунув руки в карманы, и разглядывал витрины магазинов и кафе. Он чувствовал себя школьником, оторвавшимся от группы с экскурсоводом. Проходя мимо киоска, он купил карту города, ему нужно было знать, куда сворачивать, когда Пятая авеню упрется в здание университета. Места брешей, залитых янтарем, были заботливо нарисованы на карте оранжевым цветом. И к одному из таких мест Дин приближался с каждым шагом. Нужный отель стоял на углу Гранд и Бауэри, строгое серое здание, контрастировавшее с пестротой вывесок азиатских ресторанов и лавочек, с прилавками, заваленными китайской снедью, которые были выставлены прямо на тротуар. Дин попал в сердце Чайнатауна и теперь приходилось лавировать в толпе улыбчивых шустрых азиаток и вальяжных туристов из Европы. Это был последний перекресток, дальше – ровнехонько за отелем, начинался янтарный холм, поглотивший собой квартала три, не меньше.  
В холле отеля было многолюдно, но это было хорошо, никто не обратил на Дина внимания, когда он направился к стойке администратора. У служащего были красные усталые глаза, и он даже не поднял голову, чтобы поприветствовать посетителя:  
– Если вы по поводу брони, то у нас завис сервер, ничем не могу помочь, придется подождать, – не очень приветливо произнес администратор, бросил на Дина быстрый взгляд и снова стал терзать клавиатуру.  
Дин оперся о стойку и наклонил вперед голову, чтобы его хорошо было слышно в гуле голосов:  
– Специальное подразделение, – тихо, но веско сказал он и как бы между делом показал удостоверение ФБР, отвернув полу куртки; он не был уверен, что здешнее ФБР пользуется такими же удостоверениями, приходилось рисковать.  
– Но… сервер… данные недоступны… – пробормотал администратор.  
– Уверен, что вы сможете мне помочь и так. – Дин полез в бумажник и достал оттуда потрепанную фотографию Сэма. – Вот этот человек сегодня зарегистрировался здесь. Фотография старая, но еще узнаваемая. – Он протянул фото, администратор попытался взять его, но Дин мягко отвел руку. – Он мог представиться как угодно… я назову вам с десяток имен, которые он мог использовать, поэтому ваш сервер тут вряд ли поможет. Вы же дежурили утром?  
– Да… дежурил… меня до сих пор не сменили…  
– Отлично. Вы скажете, в каком он номере?  
– Я… я не помню.  
– Вспоминайте, мистер Лестер, – уже совсем суровым тоном сказал Дин, глядя на бейдж администратора. – До рождественского наплыва туристов еще далеко, у вас есть свободные номера, вы его поселили в обход брони, так? Он был щедр с вами?  
– Нет-нет, ничего такого, мы имеем право селить в свободные номера…  
– Ну так что? Скажете мне, где он? – спросил Дин, засовывая бумажник в карман, но делал он это так, что у собеседника могло сложиться впечатление, будто он достает пистолет из спрятанной подмышкой кобуры.  
– Третий этаж… номер у лестницы, триста пятый. – Он открыл ящик, пошарил там и достал электронный ключ.  
– Спасибо, мистер Лестер, – улыбнулся Дин. – И никому больше ни слова, вы поняли?  
– Да-да. – Тут на столе зазвонил телефон, Лестер нервно схватил его, и Дин незаметно растворился в толпе.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Дверь триста пятого номера была заперта, но служебный электронный ключ сделал свое дело. Дин бесшумно открыл дверь и скользнул в комнату. Единственное окно было завешено шторами, внутри было темно и тихо. Дин уже было подумал, что администратор ошибся или наврал, но тут откуда-то справа раздался тихий смешок.  
– Я знал, что это ты.  
Дин резко включил свет. Сэм зажмурился и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Кроме них в номере никого не было.  
– Ты не стал прятаться так, чтобы я не смог тебя найти. – Он прошел к окну и сел в кресло.  
– Когда ты рассказал, как вы с Сэмом находили друг друга, то я решил, что этим можно воспользоваться, – Сэм уже привык к яркому свету и стоял посреди комнаты, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. – Чтобы ты мог найти меня. Во всяком случае быстрее, чем они. Если захочешь.  
– И зачем тогда весь этот фарс с побегом?  
– Это не фарс. Мне нужно было на время исчезнуть, чтобы переварить то, что произошло ночью… – Сэм запустил обе ладони в шевелюру и несколько раз встряхнул головой.  
– И что же произошло ночью?  
– Дин, не смейся. Или ты в самом деле не помнишь?  
– Не очень помню, если честно. Моя задница вроде не признается в том, что ее трахнули. Или… это был я? Нет, не может быть…  
– Нет, ты был пьян, Дин, и слишком сильно, чтобы суметь кого-то трахнуть, – усмехнулся Сэм.  
– А ты, значит, джентльмен, и не стал пользоваться случаем?  
– О господи, – сказал Сэм и плюхнулся на кровать. – Именно от этого я и сбежал. Ты так трясешься над своей задницей, что я решил бы, что ты долбанный натурал, если бы не история, которую ты сам рассказал мне!  
– А я и есть натурал, – ответил Дин, ерзая на краешке кресла. – Наверное. Просто Сэм – это другое. Исключение, если хочешь. – Дин хотел продолжить мысль, но тут взглянул, наконец, на лицо Сэма и заткнулся.  
Сэм откинул голову на подушку и уставился в потолок.  
– Наверное, не стоит объяснять, как я ему завидую? – тихо спросил он.  
Дин закрыл лицо руками, опершись на колени. Несколько мгновений они молчали, было слышно только шум улицы за окном.  
– Как-то быстро это всё. Неожиданно. Как будто подстроено… такая проверка. Словно демоны искушают меня, проверяют, что я буду делать… Понимаешь? – спросил Дин.  
– Надеюсь, что да. Но… – Сэм сел на кровати, напряженно всматриваясь в Дина. – Это не проверка, Дин. Я сам испугался, когда понял, насколько влип. Может быть, это такое особенное винчестеровское проклятие, которое действует даже в разных мирах?  
– Проклятие? – Дин отнял руки от лица.  
– Ну да. Поэтому нас так тянет друг к другу. И… – Сэм соскользнул с кровати и встал на колени перед Дином, накрыв его ладони своими. – И…  
– Постой… – прервал его Дин. – Ты думаешь, что они… они тоже могли где-то встретиться? Сейчас? Вдвоем?  
Сэм уперся головой Дину в плечо и молчал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
– Не думал об этом… – глухо ответил Сэм наконец. – Но почему бы и нет?  
Дин молчал, рассеянно поглаживая Сэма по плечу. Внутри у него постепенно разливалось мягкое тепло, словно что-то сжалось больно-больно, а потом отпустило.  
Сэм вскинул голову и посмотрел в лицо Дина блестящими от слез глазами.  
– Тебе решать, но знай – я тут же отстану от тебя, если ты скажешь, что не хочешь меня. Мы просто выйдем на улицу, возьмем такси и отвезем тебя обратно к мосту на твою сторону. Твоя миссия выполнена.  
– Но…  
– Всё со мной в порядке, Дин. Всё в норме. Если ты не хочешь, – снова повторил Сэм. – Но если ты хочешь и при этом считаешь, что хотеть неправильно, то подумай еще раз. Время есть, – улыбнулся он. – Ничего неправильного нет в том, что нас тянет друг к другу.  
Сэм встал, немного походил по комнате, стараясь не смотреть на Дина. Это было очень деликатно с его стороны, учитывая скромные размеры номера и нестерпимую нужду Дина в безопасном личном пространстве именно в данный момент.  
– Я закажу еды. Мне кажется, ты давно не ел. Если хочешь – иди в душ. Я не буду тебе мешать.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Дин. – Утром мне так и не удалось помыться.  
– Узнаю стиль работы родной конторы, – хмыкнул Сэм. – Надеюсь, к тебе не применяли методы допроса третьей степени?  
– Не успели, – усмехнулся Дин и скрылся за дверью ванной.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Когда Дин вернулся, свежий, с торчащими во все стороны мокрыми волосами, Сэм уже разрезал пиццу. Не покупная, а свежеприготовленная, из ресторана отеля, пицца пахла совершенно одуряюще. Увидев голодные глаза Дина, Сэм с довольным рокотом рассмеялся. Когда Дин доедал третий кусок, он протянул руку и задумчиво дотронулся большим пальцем до уголка рта Дина, стирая пятно кетчупа. Дин схватил его за запястье, и в глазах Сэма мелькнул испуг. Он хотел отстраниться, но Дин притянул его к себе и накрыл его губы своими. Он пробовал его на вкус, чуть приоткрывая губы и проводя языком по зубам, тычась в небо. Сэм жадно потянулся к нему, обхватывая руками за плечи, приподнялся и уронил Дина на кровать, умудрившись не разорвать поцелуя. Дин охнул, почувствовав, как холодная пряжка ремня уперлась ему в живот. Сэм прошептал «подожди», поднял руки и стал снимать с себя футболку. Потом он перевалился на бок и избавился от джинсов и белья, затем задумался и со смешком снял с себя и носки. Теперь он ничем не отличался от Дина. Он снова навис над Дином, обняв его ногами. Провел руками по груди, спустился вниз, обхватил ладонью длинный гладкий член Дина, который подпрыгнул в его руку, откликаясь на ласку. Дин запрокинул голову, выставляя напоказ беззащитное горло. Сэм наклонился и поцеловал его в шею и чуть не застонал от того, как сладко забилась под его губами тонкая жилка пульса.  
– Диииииин…  
Дин зарычал и обхватил его за бока, потом рывком перевернул его на спину и навалился сверху.  
– Дааа… вот так, – замычал Сэм, когда Дин стал вылизывать ему мочку уха, потом прикусил слегка зубами, прижимая руки Сэма к кровати над его головой. – Еще раз… сделай так.  
Свободной рукой Дин схватил в пригоршню прядь волос Сэма и потянул, заставляя откидывать голову и подставляться сильнее. Сэм стонал уже в голос, когда Дин кусал его в шею и потом зализывал кожу, влажно дыша.  
– Давай, Дин, не тяни… – прохрипел Сэм, выгибаясь. – Вставь уже.  
– Смазка… есть?  
– Не надо… я могу… расслабиться.  
– Какие еще суперспособности… у тебя есть? – поинтересовался Дин, облизывая пальцы и вставляя сразу два.  
– Для тебя… – блеснул зубами в улыбке Сэм. – Всё, что захочешь.  
Дин выгнулся, приноравливаясь к входу, и, прикусив губу, толкнулся внутрь.  
– Давай же, не тормози, – прошипел Сэм. Дин покачал головой, глядя, как тот морщится от боли. – Ну?  
– Как скажешь, детка.  
Дин толкнулся еще раз, гладкие стенки пропускали его, плотно и жарко обхватывая по всей длине. Сэм закинул ему за спину ноги, и Дину не оставалось ничего, как качнуться назад, потом вперед и… Он перестал думать, что делает, потому что это было так легко, так правильно и идеально, как будто он делал это с этим Сэмом не в первый раз. В стопервый, тысячный, миллиардный. Руки Сэма идеально легли на лопатки, бедра захватили его, удерживая, как будто Дин мог сбежать, не отдав себя всего до последней капли.  
Сэм кончил раньше, и Дин рухнул на совершенно расслабленное тело. Сэм тут же стал гладить его по плечам, спине, по бедрам, и от его пальцев по телу Дина расходилась теплая щекотка, от которой вставали волоски. И кое-что тоже вставало. Поэтому они пошли на второй заход – сначала Сэм наконец дорвался до его задницы, но позорно быстро кончил, и был приговорен к минету, который делал, как Дин внезапно вспомнил по предыдущей ночи, совершенно божественно. Тут он никуда не торопился, издевался над Дином, и языком, и ловкими пальцами, обводил вокруг головки, легко теребил мошонку. Поглаживая, стискивая, отчего Дин только скулил и ругался. Но, доведя Дина почти до пика, он зажал его член у основания и не отпускал руку, пока не насадил на него себя полностью, сев сверху и пришпорив Дина пятками. После всего этого Дин чувствовал себя совершенно вытраханным, легким и пустым, как сдутая оболочка, мать его, дирижабля.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

– Ну что, так и будем в номере сидеть? – спросил Сэм, прижимаясь горячим телом к расслабленному Дину.  
– А что? Куда-то надо идти?  
– Ну… можно подняться наверх, посмотреть на город. Скоро стемнеет.  
– Пошли, – подхватился Дин. – Я покурить хочу.  
Они поднялись по лестнице на верхний этаж. На крышу попасть было нельзя, но лестница заканчивалась небольшим балкончиком, дверь на который была открыта. Солнце уже почти село, но последние лучи еще освещали крыши соседних домов. Сэм застегнул куртку до самого горла и, вцепившись в перила, стал высматривать что-то внизу, в оживленной толпе, текущей мимо уличных торговцев. Дин закурил и стал лениво разглядывать окрестности. Янтарный холм, на который он еще днем обратил внимание, нависал сзади над гостиницей. Как оказалось, он не был однородным. Если приглядеться, то внутри можно было разглядеть очертания дома, дальше – еще одного, остальное терялось в вязких сумерках. Дин затянулся еще раз и присмотрелся внимательнее. На верхнем этаже здания сквозь янтарь он увидел смутную фигуру в окне. Она словно протягивала руку в мольбе, обхватив другой рукой маленького ребенка. В косых лучах солнца, неровно подсвечивающих янтарь, казалось, что там, внутри, люди – живые. Дин зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать видение, но оно не исчезло.  
– Сэм… – хрипло произнес Дин. – Сэм, что там? – Сигарета дрожала в его пальцах и он неуверенно показал в сторону страшного окна.  
– Что? – Сэм вскинулся и повернулся. – О, черт, Дин, не смотри туда.  
– Что же это, господи? Сэм? – Он уронил сигарету и схватил Сэма за руку.  
– У вас же тоже гибнут люди, так, Дин? Те, в кого вселяются демоны, кого душат призраки и, как ты их называл, полотер…  
– Полтергейсты, – глухо поправил его Дин. – Но только в тех случаях, когда им нельзя было помочь. Некому. А тут?  
– Тут тоже нельзя было. Поверь, я знаю, как это происходит…  
– Не верю.  
– Что?  
– Посмотри на них, - Дин махнул в сторону толпы внизу. – Разве их беспокоит, что произошло здесь не так давно? Или происходит в другом месте? Они такие же беззаботные, как и ты!  
– Дин...  
– Что «Дин»? Когда в моем мире люди сталкиваются со сверхъестественным, они меняются навсегда. Ребенок, на глазах которого монстр сожрал мать, не сможет остаться прежним! Муж, у которого демоны убили жену, берёт обрез и становится охотником... А тут... такое ощущение, что никого вообще не касается!  
На них уже стали оглядываться идущие внизу прохожие. Дин взялся за ручку двери.  
– Ладно, пошли, очень холодно.  
– Я тебя всегда согрею, – улыбнулся Сэм. Дин сбросил с плеча его руку и молча пошел в номер.

  
[](http://radikal.ru/F/s018.radikal.ru/i504/1203/07/57391e96ab76.jpg)

Через полчаса Сэм не выдержал гнетущего молчания и предложил:  
– Мы можем уехать завтра утром. Взять напрокат машину и куда-нибудь поехать. Просто ты, я и машина. Идет?  
Дин вынырнул из оцепенения и кивнул. Идея была отличная. Даром что совсем не новая.  
Спустя еще несколько бесконечно тянущихся минут, Дин сказал:  
– А знаешь что? Давай поедем прямо сейчас? Если на нас разослали ориентировки, то завтра выбраться будет совсем сложно.  
Сэм почесал голову.  
– Не, полицию они точно не подключали. Для них вопрос чести – самим найти нас, – стал объяснять Сэм, попутно открывая ноутбук, который Дин раньше не заметил. – Они ищут своими силами. Людей немного, основная ставка всегда – на аналитиков. Вычисляют вероятные маршруты. – Сэм стал быстро стучать по клавишам. – Вот, на Бонд-стрит ближайший пункт аренды машин, – сказал он, поворачивая монитор к Дину. – Кредитки они наверняка отслеживают, но у меня есть одна в запасе. Я на всякий случай завел, на чужое имя.  
– Отлично, – хлопнул его по плечу Дин. – Сваливаем из Большого яблока, чувак.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Они ехали часа три, пока даже зарево нью-йоркских огней перестало светить им в спину. Дин думал, что придется с боем отвоевывать право сидеть за рулем, но оказалось, что Сэм не водит машину.  
– Права есть, но водить не могу. Боюсь отрубиться за рулем или словить какие-нибудь глюки. Потом уже не исправишь. Так зачем рисковать?  
Дин ничего не ответил. Просто принял к сведению и всё, как будто вычеркнул вопрос. Зато от Сэма шел такой жар, что можно было не включать печку.  
Они остановились на ночь в небольшом мотеле под Гаррисбергом и на утро продолжили путь.  
На третий день их то ли странствия, то ли побега случилось то, чего так боялся Сэм. Его скрючило прямо на переднем сиденье, он обхватил руками голову и завыл хрипло, протяжно. Дин чуть не врезался в фуру, пытаясь съехать на ближайшую обочину.  
– Что с тобой, Сэмми?  
– Брешь… надо в мотель…  
– Видение?  
– Да… срочно…  
Дин дал по газам и рванул вперед в поисках спасительной вывески. Мотель попался только через десять миль, когда Сэм уже не скулил, а молча привалился к двери, и волосы у него на лбу слиплись от пота. Дин помог ему выйти из машины и довел до кровати. Сэм устало опустился на подушки, но ложиться не стал, подпихнул под спину повыше, чтобы можно было сидеть, и попросил ноутбук.  
– Ты уверен, что тебе не надо отдохнуть?  
– Уверен. Черт, Дин, это правда срочно!  
– А что ты будешь делать?  
– Я свяжусь с подразделением Грань и сообщу все данные по бреши. Это практически в Нью-Йорке! Рядом с аэропортом Джона Кеннеди, – объяснил он, не переставая нажимать на клавиши.  
– Они вычислят, где мы находимся?  
– Может быть. Я постараюсь попасть через прокси, но, Дин… – он виновато поднял на него глаза. – Я должен зайти в систему под своим паролем, иначе информации не поверят. Важно, чтобы они сейчас же занялись ликвидацией бреши, а не проверкой файервола!

Дин пожал плечами и расслабился. Когда-нибудь это всё равно должно было случиться. Он находился здесь уже десять дней и вечно убегать не собирался.  
Дин принес Сэму стакан воды, и тот благодарно улыбнулся. Потом захлопнул ноутбук и откинулся на подушки.  
– Вот и всё. Если хочешь – можем поехать прямо сейчас.  
– Прямо сейчас мы никуда не поедем. Ты заблюешь всю машину, или еще что хуже… нет уж, спи.  
– Тогда ложись рядом, а, Дин? – Сэм похлопал по краю кровати и отодвинулся дальше к середине. – Мне нужно час-два, и потом можно ехать. Проверено. А пока побудь со мной. Пожалуйста.  
Дин усмехнулся – скорее себе. Тому, как легко он снова велся на эти щенячьи глаза. Как будто это не был совсем другой мир и совсем другой Сэм. Дин не заметил, как тоже заснул, укутавшись в мягкое тепло Сэма.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Когда Сэм разбудил его, было уже темно.  
– Вставай, чувак, надо двигать.  
– Что случилось? Грань близко?  
– Не знаю, но мне не нравится эта тишина. Пора сваливать.  
Они вскочили с кровати, Сэм взял ноутбук, Дин – сумку с вещами. Свет не зажигали, тихо вышли из номера и прикрыли дверь. Арендованная ими хонда стояла на том же месте, где Дин ее оставил, поблескивая в свете одинокого фонаря гладкими боками. На парковке перед мотелем было пусто. Над центральным входом горела лампочка, и сквозь стеклянные двери было видно стойку администратора, за которой тоже почему-то никого не было.  
Дин открыл багажник и наклонился, чтобы сунуть туда сумку, и в этот момент получил мощный удар в затылок. Он не успел даже вскрикнуть и не видел, как упал Сэм, скрученный двумя дюжими амбалами.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Дин очнулся в каком-то полутемном сарае, руками и ногами прикованный к креслу наподобие стоматологического. Опять какой-то медицинский маньяк вроде Франкенштейна, подумалось ему первым делом. Потом он разглядел Сэма, который был обездвижен куда как замысловатее. Дину оставили открытыми глаза, и головой он мог вертеть как угодно, а Сэм был зафиксирован целиком, с повязкой на глазах и закованными в кожухи руками. И что еще хуже – к затылку и запястьям Сэма шли какие-то проводки и прозрачные трубки.  
– Сэм… – тихо позвал Дин.  
Сэм чуть шевельнулся и застонал.  
– Дин, не могу пошевелиться… раскалывается голова…  
– Тебе что-то вливают, похоже, не дергайся только, – посоветовал Дин, продолжая оглядываться в поисках выхода или какой-нибудь зацепки.  
– Пальцы жжет… Что у меня с руками?  
– Какие-то кожухи… напоминают рукавицы для сварщиков.  
– О черт… они знают про пирокинез. Хреново, Дин.  
– Да я уж понял, что это какие-то другие приятели. Ты неразборчив в связях, Сэмми.  
– Заткнись.  
Может, Сэм хотел еще что-то добавить, но не успел, потому что в глубине сарая открылась дверь, и вошел человек в маске, скрывающей верхнюю часть лица, и белом халате в пятнах нехорошего цвета.  
– Очнулись, голубки? Славно. Теперь повеселимся, – радостно сообщил вошедший, постукивая себя по ладони куском резинового шланга.  
– Ты кто? – спросил Сэм.  
– О, это, конечно, вопрос века. Но представь, – он подошел к сэмову креслу сзади и поправил трубки: – Я скажу, кто я, а ты не вспомнишь. Очень некрасиво получится, ты не находишь? – Он провел пальцем в резиновой перчатке по щеке Сэма, и тот дернулся. – Шшш, не надо, хороший мальчик Сэмми. Лишние движения тебе ни к чему.  
– Зачем мы тебе понадобились? – спросил Дин, намеренно отвлекая на себя внимание.  
Мужчина в халате обернулся и уставился на Дина так, словно заговорило подопытное животное. Но изумление у него на лице выглядело наигранным. Было видно, как дрожат его руки.  
– Ты нам не нужен, не обольщайся. Мы хотели тебя бросить там, у мотеля, – с кривой ухмылкой сообщил он, – но это было бы непредусмотрительно. Раз ты нужен Сэмми, то пригодишься и нам.  
Дину не понравилась эта ухмылка. Он пытался понять, что за маньяк их захватил и что ему нужно. Тот как будто читал мысли.  
– Я давно за тобой следил, Сэмми. Много лет потратил, но тебя охраняли как гребанный Форт-Нокс. Джипиэрэсы, хренапесы… дом – работа… всё под контролем. Ни лазейки. Но всё дается тому, кто умеет ждать, – улыбнулся маньяк.  
– Что тебе нужно? – по слогам спросил Сэм.  
– Ах, да. Мне нужна твоя способность прогнозировать бреши. Только и всего, – развел он руками. – О, да, предупреждая твой следующий вопрос… Я понимаю, что эта способность у тебя внутри и получить ее отдельно не представляется, увы, никакой возможности, – он изобразил на лице поистине вселенскую скорбь, поворачиваясь к Дину. Ну да, Сэм всё равно не мог видеть его лица. – Поэтому ты здесь.  
– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Дин.  
– Что за тупой вопрос? Интересно, что ты нашел, Сэмми, в этом чуваке? Ну смазливый, не отнять, но… – Он взглянул на часы и встряхнулся. – Приступим к делу. Открой рот, – сказал он, подойдя к Дину вплотную. – Быстро. – Дин приоткрыл губы, и маньяк засунул ему в рот резиновый шланг. – Я обращаюсь к тебе, Сэм, ты хорошо меня слышишь?  
– Да.  
– Отлично. Сейчас я подключу к твоему приятелю двести двадцать. Если ты будешь отвечать неправильно, то я перейду на триста восемьдесят.  
– Не трогай его, ублюдок!  
– Ответ неверный, – сказал маньяк и поднес к запястью Дина оголенный провод. Дин замычал, пытаясь отдернуться. – Ему не нравится, Сэмми, как ты ведешь переговоры. Ты согласен сотрудничать? Ты будешь сообщать о бреши каждый раз, когда о ней узнаешь?  
– Постой, объясни сначала, зачем тебе это? Я не могу контролировать видения! Они приходят и всё. Главное – успеть сообщить, где и когда это случится, – торопливо заговорил Сэм.  
– Вот именно. Я должен знать раньше Грани, где и когда прорвет. Чтобы быть там первым.  
– Зачем?  
– Банки, Сэм. Картинные галереи. Корпоративные сейфы. На худой конец, особняки богачей. Это всё будет моё. Всё, что захочу! Всё равно, когда их зальют янтарем, никому уже ничего не достанется…  
Дин выплюнул шланг.  
– Вот урод…  
Маньяк подскочил к нему и снова ткнул проводом. Дин стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
– Эй, постой, – подал голос Сэм. – Откуда ты взялся? Мы знакомы? Как тебя зовут? Мы раньше встречались?  
Маньяк поднял с пола кусок шланга и, постукивая им по ладони, направился к Сэму.  
– Не стоит тренировать на мне свои эмпатические чары. Тебе это не поможет, – прошипел он. – Чем сильнее ты нервничаешь, тем меньше сил у тебя остается на всё. Препарат, который я специально для тебя разработал, – маньяк любовно провел пальцем по трубке, которая шла от запястья Сэма куда-то в нагромождение приборов, стоящих на столе – Дину с того места, где он находился, было не разобрать, что там: – он купирует твои нервные импульсы, оставляя только самые необходимые. Чем дольше ты сопротивляешься, тем вернее становишься овощем.  
– Зачем он тебе нужен овощем, эй, ты, придурок? – крикнул Дин.  
– Мозг останется работоспособным, – будничным тоном продолжил маньяк, поворачиваясь к Дину. – В этом весь смысл. Мне нужен только мозг. Будешь смирным – тебе достанется тело. – Он подошел к Дину и ткнул ему в грудь проводом. – Живое. – Еще раз. – Теплое. – Снова разряд. – Покорное любому желанию.  
Но пытка не продлилась долго – открылась дверь и послышались быстрые шаги. Высокий человек без маски жестами звал к себе маньяка в халате. Тот, с сожалением отшвырнув провод, вышел.  
– Дин, ты как?  
– Шикарно, Сэмми. Просто шикарно.  
– У меня немеет тело… Дин, я не выберусь отсюда.  
– Подожди паниковать, – ответил Дин, дергая за цепи, сковывающие руки.  
– Дин, послушай… там что-то происходит.  
Дин замер, пытаясь что-нибудь услышать кроме звона в голове. На отдалении слышались голоса. Ругань или жаркий спор, рев мотора. Распахнулась дверь, и запахло бензином. Внутрь ворвался давешний маньяк, размахивая канистрой.  
– Я не успел, Сэмми! Но ничего, им ты тоже не достанешься, – крикнул он и плеснул на стену из канистры, потом вылил остатки на пол и отшвырнул пустую канистру в угол. – Сгоришь, как твоя миленькая цыпочка. Я за справедливость!  
Тут он дико захохотал и выбежал в дверь.  
– Сэм? – позвал Дин.  
– Тихо, Дин. Теперь ты не паникуй. Я сейчас попробую тебя освободить… что тебя держит?  
– Наручники и цепи приковывают руки… на ногах типа обручей металлических… крепятся болтами. Но как?  
– Не до вопросов, дай сосредоточиться. Но учти – когда освободишься, либо беги один, либо вытаскивай меня, но сам я не смогу… эта дрянь на меня уже действует…  
– Понял.

Из глубин сарая, скрытых за дверью, слышался треск, стало заметно жарче, Дин всматривался в напряженное лицо Сэма, но не мог понять, что тот хочет сделать. Дин увидел, как напряглась сэмова шея, как вздулись на руках жилы и вдруг завибрировали обручи, сковывающие ноги Дина. Один из болтов вылетел и ударился в стену. Дин дернул ногу вверх и отогнул обруч. Не дожидаясь, он ударил свободной ногой по другому обручу и тот, словно пластилиновый, выгнулся вверх, позволяя вынуть ногу.  
– Теперь руки, Сэм! У тебя получается!  
Дин дернул обе руки вверх, и цепи скрипнули, вылетая из креплений. Дин соскочил с кресла и рванул к Сэму, чуть не упав на затекших ногах. Сэм бессильно откинулся назад, не подавая признаков жизни. Вокруг уже бушевало пламя, и только задняя стенка сарая еще была цела. Треск и вой огня становились всё страшнее, жар – нестерпимее. С громким щелчком погасло электричество, колодки, удерживающее руки и ноги Сэма, разжались. Безжизненное тело упало на руки Дина. Он обмер, почувствовав, что футболка на спине Сэма от ворота до нижней кромки пропиталась кровью. Он вырвал опутывающие Сэма провода и потащил его подальше от огня, от падающих горящих балок. Тащить было тяжело.  
– Ну и лось же ты… – буркнул Дин. Он перевел дух и нашел место, где стена уже прогорела и сквозь дым виднелись черные голые деревья на фоне рассветного неба. Он взвалил Сэма на спину, и, пригибаясь, рванулся туда, спотыкаясь и падая, и чувствуя, как тлеет одежда и потрескивают волосы. Он выпал наружу, придавленный дорогой ношей, и еле нашел силы, чтобы отползти на десяток футов от горящего здания, которое складывалось словно карточный домик. Сил не осталось. Последнее, что он слышал сквозь рев огня – это вой сирены и скрежет шин.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Дин с трудом помнил, как их везли в больницу. Он отказался оставить Сэма одного и ехал всю дорогу, держа его за руку. Ему казалось, что сам он не пострадал, но перед глазами всё плыло и голова раскалывалась. С него сняли наручники, намазали противоожоговой мазью, вкололи какое-то лекарство… Дин очнулся на койке в больнице, когда часы на стене показывали два часа. Судя по темноте за окном, было два часа ночи. Он проспал почти сутки. Сэм лежал на соседней койке – такой же бледный и безжизненный, как и в последний раз, когда Дин видел его. Только приборы мерно тикали и мигали огоньками. Значит, Сэм жив. Все пальцы на его руках, лежавших поверх одеяла, были забинтованы.  
Осторожно опустив ноги на пол, Дин сначала сделал один шаг, потом второй, держась за койку Сэма. В голове всё было без изменений, то есть вполне сносно. Тогда он без опасений вышел в коридор. Напротив двери сидела _Данэм_ , устало откинувшись на стену.  
– Привет… – еле выдавил Дин пересохшими губами. – Где тут… туалет?  
– Я провожу, – _Данэм_ вскочила и чуть не схватила Дина под руку, запнувшись об его обалдевший взгляд.  
– Не стоит, я сам в состоянии…  
– Я рада. Вон там, – показала она рукой, – третья дверь.  
Наверное, она боится, что я опять сбегу, подумал Дин с невеселой ухмылкой. Вернувшись назад, он сел с ней рядом на скамейку.  
– Что с Сэмом?  
– Его погрузили в искусственный сон, чтобы он не смог себе навредить, пока не будет в состоянии хорошо себя контролировать.  
– Его парализовало?  
– Нет. Ему вводили парализаторы, но их действие закончилось. Врачи говорят, что все токсины, которые он получил, через сутки, максимум трое, выйдут из организма полностью. Он поправится, Дин.  
– Хорошо.  
Дин хотел еще спросить кое-что важное, но не решился. Данэм как будто догадалась сама.  
– Пока он не очнется, ты можешь оставаться здесь. Если хочешь, конечно.  
Дин молча кивнул и зашел в палату.

[ ](http://10pix.ru/view/3370/7236120/)

Когда Сэм открыл глаза, был четырнадцатый день пребывания Дина в этой вселенной. На пятнадцатый день он начал вставать и тут же попросил Дина о серьезном разговоре.  
Дин пытался отшутиться, но Сэм так печально посмотрел на него, что слова застряли в горле.  
– Я боялся, что больше тебя не увижу. Проснусь – а тебя нет. Но раз ты тут, послушай, пожалуйста. – Сэм говорил с трудом, часто делая короткие вдохи. – Я думал об этом еще до того, как нас захватили. Даже еще раньше, когда сбежал в Нью-Йорк.  
Дин слушал, прогуливаясь по палате от окна до двери и обратно.  
– Дин, сядь. Пожалуйста.  
Что-то в этом тоне заставило повиноваться.  
– Ты слишком сильно на меня влияешь, рядом с тобой я теряю голову. Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты тут остаться… – он поднял в предупредительном жесте руку, чтобы Дин не прерывал его. – Уверен, что я хочу этого гораздо больше. Но… это нельзя. Есть вещи… которые важнее.  
Дин не знал, что ответить.  
– Я понял это сейчас. Ты рассказывал, помнишь? Зло, которое нужно убивать, люди, которых нужно спасать? Семейный бизнес? Да?  
– Да, Сэмми.  
– Ну вот, – с облегчением сказал Сэм. – Пусть это пафосно звучит, но это будет наш семейный бизнес. Мы будем стражами. Ты своего мира, я своего. Мне еще нужно найти этих ублюдков, которые за мной охотились. И будут еще бреши. Дело не ждет. – Он отвернулся к стене, чтобы Дин не мог видеть его лица.

  
[](http://10pix.ru/view/3178/7236080/)

Они стояли перед дверями в дезинфекционную камеру, которая ждала Дина на его обратном пути домой. Все отошли подальше, чтобы не мешать их разговору.  
На Сэме было стильное шерстяное пальто. Щегольской шарф с рисунком огурцами не скрывал следов от свежих уколов и старых засосов на шее. Сэма это, похоже, ничуть не смущало.  
– Я рад, что познакомился с тобой. Это тупо звучит, но это правда. – Сэм мягко улыбнулся, встряхнув челкой.  
– Я тоже, – тихо ответил Дин.  
– Тогда… давай обнимемся… брат? – спросил Сэм.  
Дин ничего не ответил, просто стиснул его крепко. Сэм в ответ прижал его к себе обеими руками. Сердце Сэма билось оглушительно громко.  
Дин разжал объятия и посмотрел на свою руку. Потом он снял кольцо и надел его на палец Сэма, всё еще забинтованный, задержав его руку в своих пригоршнях. Словно делая нечеловеческое усилие, Дин разжал пальцы и сделал шаг назад. Сэм повертел ладонь, разглядывая тонкий металлический ободок, и спросил с интересом:  
– Это обещание?  
– Может быть.  
Двери дезинфекционной камеры приглашающе разъехались в стороны, и Дин сделал несколько шагов назад, не сводя глаз с лица Сэма. Сэм поднял руку и прижал ладонь к губам, как будто целовал кольцо. Нет, ерунда, просто прощальный жест. Когда тяжелые металлические двери захлопнулись, Дин закрыл глаза. Он хотел сохранить в памяти образ этого Сэма – с тонкими пальцами, прижатыми к губам, и с блестящими надеждой глазами из-под лохматой челки.

КОНЕЦ

  
[ ](http://radikal.ru/F/s019.radikal.ru/i623/1203/b8/7dfea4f08fe6.jpg)   



End file.
